Pecatta Capitalli
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: Pietro, o Ciudad del Vaticano, está cansado de ver tantos actos degenerados durante la reunión en Italia. ¿Que hará para remediarlo? Pues lo que aconseja Dios a todo el mundo... Misa. Aunque sus palabras lleguen de distinta manera a algunos países... Multipairing... Ultima pareja de la historia en la información
1. I In principio tempus

**¡Oh! ¡Soy una persona horrible! ¡Lo sé! Tengo tantos fics empezados, que debería continuarlos (Y lo haré, pero un poco más adelante cuando me venga la inspiration... que se fue de vacation y claro... Así uno no puede.)**

**Y es que bueno, tenía ganas de escribir sobre los pecados capitales... Lo escuché por la tele en un programa de humor y decidí que era un buen tema sobre el que escribir. **

**Así que bueno...**

**Título:**** Pecatta Capitalli (Lo he traducido por Google Translate porque yo de Latín, poco... Eso me pasa por haber sido de ciencias)**

**Pareja:**** ¿Parejas? Hombre... Como tal, no hay... Lo que sí es que las historias suelen coger a dos personajes como principales de la trama... Pero ya sabemos que con países, poco se puede hacer. En este primero, parejas no... Solo un poco de Fruk... Y todo por parte de Francia xD**

**Capítulos:**** 8 capítulos (y tal vez algún extra... Pero no lo creo)**

**Disclaimer: ****Hetalia no me pertenece, es de nuestro Awesome Dios Himaruya-sensei**

**Advertencias:**** Yaoi... ChicoxChico... Personificación de los países... Palabras malsonantes... Situaciones raras y algunas, incómodas y asquerosas (por lo menos, yo lo pasé mal escribiendo algunas)... Ciudad del Vaticano es llamado aquí "Pietro", la versión italiana de Pedro (O eso tengo entendido). Y, nada más... ¡Ah! Por supuesto... Misa... **

**Aclaraciones:**** No soy creyente, por lo que las palabras que aparezcan aquí no es lo que yo pienso ni mucho menos (De hecho, el pecado que más me gusta es el Original, pero como está mal visto reconocerlo pues... No he dicho nada xD). Muchas de las palabras (dichas por Pietro) están sacadas de Santa Wikipedia y de San Google (que sin ellos, nuestra vida sería muy difícil) Así que, si hay alguien creyente que esté leyendo esto, por favor, que no se sienta ofendido (que ultimamente la gente se está quejando por tonterías a mi ver y entender)**

**Espero que os guste ;D**

**Eire~**

* * *

**Los pecados capitales**

**I. In principio tempus**

Una reunión como otra cualquiera iba a dar comienzo, o eso se esperaba puerto que diversos países comenzaron a pelear olvidando el tema para el que estaban allí. Y los demás, ignoraban dicho hecho haciendo cosas que encontraban más satisfactorias o interesantes. Y, la Ciudad del Vaticano, el anfitrión de dicha reunión, no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. ¡Todo era un caos! ¡Un maldito caos!

Abrió los ojos asustado y se santiguó por la blasfemia cometida. Debía hacer algo y rápido, aunque nadie le tomara demasiado en cuenta. Miró a los hermanos que conformaban Italia y abrió la boca asombrado. ¡Estaban durmiendo! ¡Una reunión tan importante para decidir el que hacer respecto a la crisis y ellos permanecían durmiendo!

Y, visto lo visto, por mucho que Alemania gritara, no parecía que fueran a hacerle mucho caso. Por eso, tomó una decisión. Se colocó bien la túnica blanca y dorada que llevaba y se levantó de la silla. Aprovechando que estaban todos ensimismados con sus cosas, la Ciudad del Vaticano se subió a la mesa, apiló encima unas sillas para hacer de atril y colocó el micrófono y su Biblia, dispuesto a acabar con todo aquel albedrío.

-¡Silencio! -dijo alzando la voz y mirando a todos y cada uno de los presentes, que le miraban estupefactos-. ¿Qué es esto? -preguntó echando una rápida mirada a los presentes quienes no respondieron-. ¿Acaso no os dais cuenta? El demonio ha entrado en vuestros cuerpos, ha corrompido vuestras almas y os habéis dejado dominar por el libre albedrío.  
-Vamos, Pietro... No hace falta ponerse así, ve~ -murmuró Feliciano intentando bajar a su hermano de la mesa.  
-¡Es cierto! ¡Maldición! ¡Bájate de una vez! -contestó de malas maneras Lovino ganándose un golpe con la Biblia en la cabeza-. ¡Ey!  
-¡No blasfemes! ¡Y menos en mi presencia! -contestó volviendo al atril y masajeándose las sienes levemente-. ¡Oh, Dios mio! Esto está peor de lo que pensé... ¿Qué debo hacer, Señor? -preguntó mirando hacia el techo, en busca de alguna señal...

Hasta que un grito de parte de Inglaterra fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¡No me toques, _stupid frog_! _Wine bastard_! _Perver_!  
-¡Oh, _mon amour_~! ¡Si yo solo quiero hacerte feliz! -contestó el francés lanzándole un beso y ganándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte del inglés.

Pietro suspiró y volvió a mirar a todos, endureciendo su mirada.

-Nunca creí que el mundo estuviera así, que fuera tan caótico. Lo peor de todo es la imagen que estáis dando a la gente de vuestros países... Pero, tranquilizaos, porque el Señor tiene la solución para todos vosotros. ¡El Señor es grande! Y debéis contemplarle y alabarle, pues es nuestro Padre Todopoderoso que vela por sus hijos, a los que ama tanto. Aún con vuestros defectos, con vuestras virtudes -hizo una pequeña pausa y prosiguió-. Hablaremos de los peccata capitella, que tanto daño nos está haciendo. Y Santo Tomás de Aquino, lo explica a la perfección en esta cita: "_Un vicio capital es aquel que tiene un fin excesivamente deseable, de manera tal que en su deseo, un hombre comete muchos pecados, todos los cuales se dice son originados en aquel vicio como su fuente principal._

Alfred miró a Inglaterra y susurró:

-¿Va a dar misa?

El inglés se encogió de hombros y miró al americano con una expresión de horror en su rostro.

-Eso parece. Y no creo que podamos librarnos.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque cuando a Pietro se le mete algo en la cabeza, es casi imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión -musitó acordándose de cuando tuvo que llevar la petición de su rey Enrique para poder casarse con la Bolena.

Mientras tanto, Ciudad del Vaticano continuaba hablando.

-"_Los pecados o vicios capitales son aquellos a los que la naturaleza humana caída esta principalmente inclinada". _Los peccata capitella, en sus orígenes eran ocho, pero fueron reescritos y corregidos, dejándolos en siete. Y estos son: superbia, gula, invidia, luxuria, avarita, acedia e ira -cambió de página y continuó hablando mientras los países solo deseaban escapar-. Comenzaremos hablando de la acedia...

* * *

**Jojojojo...**

**Vale... Esto es cortito... Pero, ¿qué esperábais?**

**Es una introducción... Los demás capítulos serán más largos que este (Este me ha ocupado, media hoja de Word y los otros me están ocupando entre tres hojas y cuatro). No quiero hacerlos tampoco muy largos porque se supone que tienen que entender la idea y porque, como me explaye en ellos... No termino nunca...**

**En fin...**

**Que espero que os haya gustado ;D**

**Y que nos vemos en la siguiente actualización que puede ser... ¿Mañana? (Ya he dicho que los tengo escritos, por lo que si veo que hay aceptación, subiré con más rapidez, si no... Daré tiempo a la gente xD)**

**Y, pedir perdón a los que estáis esperando las continuaciones de "Gran Hermano", "Rinascimento", "Sueños y Realidad", "La maldición de los Dioses" y demás... Prometo continuarlas... Pero tengo que tener inspiración porque no quiero escribir patatas de capítulos. Quiero estar satisfecha con ellos...**

**¿Review, gatos, pasta, galleta, vodka, wine, scones, hamburger, salmiakki, tomates, cartas bomba, cuchillos, sartenazos, tuberías, hachas, woks,...? Personajes son todos bienvenidos ;D**


	2. II Acedia

**¡Hola!  
¡Aquí estoy con el siguiente capítulo!**

**Quiero dar las gracias a Ann Aseera y a Ana-chiaaan por sus reviews...**

**¡Sois tan cuquis! ¡Os quiero muchísimo! *las abraza a ambas***

**Título:**** Pecatta Capitalli (Lo he traducido por Google Translate porque yo de Latín, poco... Eso me pasa por haber sido de ciencias)**

**Pareja:**** Pareja aquí... Feliciano x Ludwig y Lovino x Toño (este último, mencionado de pasada... Aunque ni eso, porque no sale explícitamente)**

**Capítulos:**** 8 capítulos (y tal vez algún extra... Pero no lo creo)**

**Disclaimer: ****Hetalia no me pertenece, es de nuestro Awesome Dios Himaruya-sensei**

**Advertencias:**** Yaoi... ChicoxChico... Personificación de los países... Palabras malsonantes... Situaciones raras y algunas, incómodas y asquerosas (por lo menos, yo lo pasé mal escribiendo algunas)**

**Aclaraciones:**** Bueno, pues aparte de lo dicho en el primer capítulo (O introducción, porque era super cortito), no mucho más.**

**Espero que os guste ;D**

**Eire~**

* * *

**II. Acedia (****_Pereza_****)**

**_"La atracción principal del servicio de las armas ha consistido y consistirá en su atractiva e irreprochable pereza".  
Liev Nikolaievich Tolstói_**

La mañana brillaba con fuerza sobre las casas del pequeño pueblo de la Toscana. Los habitantes comenzaban con su actividad y rutina, empezando así otro día provechoso. En una de las casas del pueblo, dos hermanos mellizos observaban tranquilamente tumbados en las camas, el techo. Hasta que unos golpes les sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Feliciano... ¡Vamos, baja! ¡Tenemos que continuar con el entrenamiento! -gritó una voz gruesa y grave, sin atisbo de diversiones y con seriedad emanando en cada una de las notas, desde la calle.

El aludido miró a su hermano, que simplemente se cruzó de brazos y bufó molesto.

-Dile a ese macho patatas que no quieres ir.  
-¡Pero, _fratello_! ¡Ludwig siempre se porta muy bien conmigo!  
-No te gusta entrenar. Odias el entrenamiento... ¡Maldición! ¡O se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo!  
-¡No! -gritó Feliciano y se levantó de la cama acercándose hacia la ventana.

Sin embargo, se había levantado tan rápido que, en cuanto tocó la madera de la ventana y se asomó, un mareo le vino encima y casi cae hacia el vacío. Y, Ludwig, que lo había visto todo, puso una mueca de horror en su rostro.

-¡Feliciano! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! -preguntó preocupado-. Si te sientes mal mejor dejamos el entrenamiento.  
-¿Ve~? -entonces se le ocurrió una idea. No le gustaba mentir, pero la situación lo requería y, así, no tendría que herir los sentimientos del rubio-. No, Ludwig, no me encuentro bien. Me duele mucho la cabeza.  
-¿Quieres que suba y te ayudo? ¿O llamo a un médico y...?

Feliciano movió con rapidez las manos negando frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-¡Ve~! No hace falta. _Il mio fratello _se encargará de cuidarme -respondió con una sonrisa.  
-¿Seguro?

Feliciano asintió con una sonrisa y observó como el rubio se marchaba calle abajo. Y, tan pronto como desapareció, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro y se giró angustiado, sintiéndose horriblemente mal.

-_Fratello..._ -llamó el chico.  
-¿Ahora qué quieres, Feliciano? _Cazzo_! ¡¿No ves que estoy intentando dormir?! -le contestó el otro molesto.  
-¡Me siento fatal! ¡He mentido a Ludwig, a mi mejor amigo y...!

Feliciano no continuó la frase por el bofetón que le dio su hermano, rojo de la ira.

-¿L-Lovino...?  
-¡Deja de preocuparte tanto por ese macho patatas! ¡Me da vergüenza ver cómo le abrazas o le besas por la calle! ¿Sabes cómo te llama la gente? _La puttana del tedesco..._

Feliciano abrió los ojos. Los sentía llenos de lágrimas y quería llorar... Pero su hermano no se lo permitiría... No delante de él.

-No quiero volver a verte cerca de él... ¿Entendido? Y ahora, me voy. El bastardo tiene que estar esperándome para recoger los tomates -dijo poniéndose los pantalones con rapidez para bajar por la escaleras.  
-Pero _frantello... _¿No querías dormir?  
-¡No! _Cazzo_! -gritó antes de cerrar la puerta y partir hacia el huerto del español en el que trabajaba. Llegaba tarde, pero le importaba bien poco.

En su camino de vuelta hacia casa, después de la jornada de trabajo, sintió los ojos del alemán puestos sobre él.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó hastiadamente.  
-¿Cómo está tu hermano?  
-_Bene...  
_-¿Y...?  
-Te lo voy a decir una sola vez... ¡Déjale en paz!

Ludwig se sorprendió al ver como Lovino, el cobarde hermano de Feliciano, le gritaba de esa manera.

-¿Por qué? Creo que merezco una explicación -pidió el rubio cruzándose de brazos y pudo observar como Lovino temblaba ligeramente.  
-P-pues... Porque... ¡No le gusta el entrenamiento! ¡Es más! ¡Tú no le gustas! -gritó antes de salir corriendo hacia su casa.

Feliciano, quién había estado haciendo las tareas, ahora preparaba la cena, pero no había suficiente comida para ambos hermanos, por lo que terminó la cena de su hermano y se marchó a la cama sin cenar.

En medio de la noche, sin embargo y pese a tener el sueño muy pesado, observó como su hermano bajaba las escaleras de la casa y se marchaba.

-_Fratello_? -preguntó medio dormido.

Feliciano se visitó con rapidez y se apresuró a seguir a su hermano. No quería que nada malo le pasara. Sin embargo, al salir a la calle y caminar por donde creía que podría haber estado su hermano, un grupo de borrachos le cercó el paso.

-¡Mira a quién tenemos aquí! _La puttana del tedesco! _-dijo uno soltándole su aliento alcoholizado al rostro, haciendo que Feliciano reprimiera una arcada-. ¿Vas a reunirte con él, florecilla?  
-No. Estoy buscando a mi hermano. Y no soy una _puttana _-contestó intentado moverse, más le superaban en número y eran bastante más grandes que él.  
-Pero no te vayas... Vamos a divertirnos un poco -contestó otro agarrándole del cuello y evitando así su huída.

Feliciano intentaba gritar, intentaba soltarse de aquel agarre, pero sentía cómo el aire iba abandonando con cada vez más rapidez sus pulmones. Los hombres le llevaron a un descampado y le tiraron contra un muro de piedra, que ocultaría sus fechorías. Uno de ellos se bajó los pantalones mientras los otros hacían lo mismo con el italiano y apretaban el agarre.

-No... Por favor... No -rogó mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.  
-¿Te niegas? -le pegaron una bofetada dejándole la marca-. Eso solo lo hará más divertido.

El castaño sentía que iba a morirse. Quería morirse. Se estaban aprovechando de él sin prestar atención a sus súplicas. En un momento desesperado gritó. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y con las lágrimas enjugándole las palabras.

-¡L-Ludwig! ¡A-ayúdame!

Le taparon la boca y continuaron con su violación. Uno por uno, hasta que una sombra apareció tras ellos.

-Soltadle. Ahora -gruñó una voz grave fuera de sí.  
-¿Quién te crees que eres para...? -cuando le reconoció fue demasiado tarde.

Ludwig golpeó al primero y comenzó a defenderse del segundo. El tercer hombre soltó a Feliciano y se enzarzó también en la pelea. Los golpes iban y venían, mientras Feliciano observaba shockeado toda la escena, acongojado, sin dejar de llorar, mientras intentaba taparse. El rubio iba ganando y Feliciano sintió de pronto una gran alegría. Sin embargo, y cuando parecía que todo iba a salir perfecto, el primer hombre al que había golpeado, se levantó y sacó una navaja.

-¡Ludwig, cuidado! -gritó pero era demasiado tarde. El hombre le había cortado la garganta al rubio que ahora se desplomaba en el suelo sin vida, mientras la sangre brotaba a borbotones de su cuello.

Los hombres, asustados, salieron corriendo dejándolos a ambos solos en aquel descampado, a la intemperie de la noche. Feliciano se acercó hacia el rubio y le tomó de las manos.

-Ludwig... Ludwig, por favor -pidió besándole los dedos, más sabía que estaba muerto. Feliciano ahogó un grito de dolor y el llanto comenzó a manar siendo más fuerte que él-. Todo ha sido por mi culpa. Si no hubiera faltado al entrenamiento hubiera sido más fuerte. Me podría haber defendido de ellos... Pero no, soy débil. Si no hubiera gritado tu nombre, si no hubiera pedido ayuda, ahora no estarías muerto... ¡Perdóname, Ludwig! ¡Por favor! -las lágrimas cortaban sus palabras, sus espamos movían su cuerpo mientras que el aire no parecía querer entrar en sus pulmones-. Ludwig -dijo besándole castamente-. Te quiero mucho y no te lo pude decir...

Feliciano miró a su alrededor y sonrió. Había encontrado la solución. Agarró con contundencia el objeto elegido y miró al rubio, el cual "dormía" plácidamente con el rostro relajado.

-Voy a reunirme contigo, Ludwig. Estaremos juntos y nadie nos separará.

Y, tras esto, Feliciano se golpeó en la sien con una piedra caliza... Una, dos, tres, cuatro... Varias veces, hasta que perdió el conocimiento, la sangre brotó con fuerza de su cabeza manchando las ropas del rubio, que yacía debajo de él.

Feliciano salió de su ensoñación y miró a Pietro, que continuaba hablando pese a las caras de fastidio de los demás países. No había escuchado ninguna de sus palabras, sino que su mente, había estado fantaseando con una horrible visión. El castaño, angustiado, buscó con la mirada al alemán y lo encontró sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que se percató de la mirada del otro. Entonces, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y continuó atendiendo las palabras de Pietro.

-Esto es la acedia. Pasemos ahora al siguiente peccato capitella; la invidia.

* * *

**Jojojojo...**

**(Me ha dado por reírme así ahora... La gente me mira raro :S)**

**Vale... Esta es la primera historia, la pereza... Sinceramente, me ha costado horrores escribirla porque el término "pereza" que conocemos actualmente no es el mismo con el que se conocía antes. Aquí viene a ser la dependencia de la persona hacia otra por no querer hacer las cosas por sí mismo...**

**¿Ha salido muy ñoño al final? Espero que no...**

**Ann Aseera: Gracias ^^ Vaticano... Imagínate a Italia del Norte (tan monoso como es él) vestido como en el juego de RomaHeta. ¡Cuquísimo! Espero poder sacarle ese potencial que le ves tú oculto ^^ Yo me he basado en mi profesor de religión del colegio... Don Fósil le llamábamos porque ese hombre debía de rondar los 70 y pico y continuaba dando clasa O.o Era peor que el conejito de duracell, que dura y dura y dura xD Yo también estuve en el Vaticano... Me gustó mucho, pero salí cabreada por lo que vi luego al salir, que... me pareció una hipocresía. Pero en fin xD**

**Ana-chiaaan: ¡Meh! Chi, muy cortito... ¡Pero es que era una introduction, Ana! Por supuesto... Francis es Francis ;D Bueno... Pietro como puedes ver, sale poquito... En la introducción, al final de cada pecado y al fina del fic xD Sí, pero no van a acabar bien xD No sale romance porque no es el tema principal... Pero ya me conoces, soy la cosa más edulcorada del mundo y siempre quiero que todo salga y acabe bien xD**

**En fin...**

**Los pecados son los siguientes:**

**-Superbia (Soberbia)  
-Gula (Gula)  
-Invidia (Envidia)  
-Luxuria (Lujuria)  
-Avarita (Avaricia)  
-Acedia (Pereza)  
-Ira (Ira)**

**¿Relacionáis alguno de los pecados con un personaje en particular? ¡Hagan sus apuestas!**

**Que espero que os haya gustado ;D**

**Y, pedir perdón a los que estáis esperando las continuaciones de "Gran Hermano", "Rinascimento", "Sueños y Realidad", "La maldición de los Dioses" y demás... Prometo continuarlas... Pero tengo que tener inspiración porque no quiero escribir patatas de capítulos. Quiero estar satisfecha con ellos...**

**¿Review, gatos, pasta, galleta, vodka, wine, scones, hamburger, salmiakki, tomates, cartas bomba, cuchillos, sartenazos, tuberías, hachas, woks,...? Personajes son todos bienvenidos ;D**


	3. III Invidia

**¡Hola!**

**¡Aquí estoy con el siguiente capítulo!**

**¡Os quiero muchísimo por los reviews! ¡Sois tan cuquis y monosas! *abraza a las cuatro***

**Título:**** Pecatta Capitalli (Lo he traducido por Google Translate porque yo de Latín, poco... Eso me pasa por haber sido de ciencias)**

**Pareja:**** Pareja aquí... Yao x Iván x Natalia y Estonia x Ucrania (esta última, mencionado de pasada)**

**Capítulos:**** 8 capítulos (y tal vez algún extra... Pero no lo creo)**

**Disclaimer: ****Hetalia no me pertenece, es de nuestro Awesome Dios Himaruya-sensei**

**Advertencias:**** Yaoi... ChicoxChico... Personificación de los países... Palabras malsonantes... Situaciones raras y algunas, incómodas y asquerosas (por lo menos, yo lo pasé mal escribiendo algunas). Momento asqueroso y en contra del código civil y penal español... Sí... Espero que tengáis estómago (Por lo menos, a mí, se me ha revuelto al escribirlo y volverlo a leer)**

**Aclaraciones:**** Bueno, pues aparte de lo dicho en los anteriores capítulos, no mucho más. Natalia es el nombre de Bielorrusia, Yekaterina el nombre de Ucrania y Eduard (por si hay alguien que no lo sitúa) es Estonia.**

**Espero que os guste ;D**

**Eire~**

* * *

**III. Invidia**

**"La envidia y el odio siempre van unidos. Se fortalecen recíprocamente por el hecho de perseguir el mismo objetivo".  
Jean De la Bruyère.**

Sentada. Así pasaban las horas y el repiqueteo del reloj no ayudaba a sus nervios. Natalia se levantó y miró por la ventana. A lo lejos podían divisarse dos figuras. Una alta, rubia platino y con un gran abrigo beige. La otra, más pequeña, castaña y con un abrigo rojo que destacaba demasiado entre la nieve recién caída.

Se divertían, jugaban, hasta que el más alto se agachó y beso al menor, que se agarró a la bufanda del otro para profundizar más el beso. Y Natalia, al observarlos desde el interior de la casa, sintió como su sangre hervía tal y como lo hacía el puchero que estaba cocinando su hermana.

Nunca le cayó bien Yao. Ese asiático que su hermano había encontrado perdido en la montaña un día y del que se había enamorado profundamente. Suspiraba por él, le cuidaba y abrazaba. Le dedicaba todo su tiempo y le había entregado su corazón. Y Yao, lo había aceptado. Era el dueño del corazón de su hermano. ¡¿Por qué no podía ser ella?! ¡Ella llevaba más tiempo allí! ¡Ella siempre había estado a su lado! ¡¿Por qué no le había entregado su corazón a ella?! ¡¿Por qué eran hermanos?! ¡Estaban perdidos en una montaña y nadie se acercaba a ellos por el miedo que Iván les provocaba.

Su hermana era la única que conseguió salir de aquella casa. Estaba casada con un joven pastor de la zona… Eduard, se llamaba. Y pronto desaparecería de allí. Se marcharía de aquella casa y no volvería, por mucho que asegurara que estaría siempre con sus hermanos. Tenía unas obligaciones que cumplir para con su esposo. Pero ella, ella tendría que quedarse sola. Tenía la esperanza de que su hermano la tomara en cuenta como a un igual y le diera una oportunidad. Pero no, tenía que aparecer ese estúpido que se había interpuesto entre ellos.

-Hermana, ¿os encontráis bien?

Natalia giró la cabeza y observó a su hermana seriamente. Asintió con la cabeza y continuó mirando por la ventana.

-Perfectamente. ¿Por qué lo decís?  
-Estabais muy callada. Eso es todo –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, aunque Natalia no la estuviera mirando-. Dentro de un ratito, tendré que marcharme. A Eduard no le gusta que tarde tanto, sobre todo, si ya ha caído la noche. No se siente seguro.  
-Lo comprendo. Si yo estuviera casada, también me preocuparía por el bienestar de la persona.

Yekaterina la abrazó por la espalda y la besó en el cabello.

-Estoy segura de que conseguiréis marido. ¿Qué hay de ese chico castaño y de ojos azules tan simpático? –Yekaterina hizo memoria-. ¿Toris?  
-No me gusta. Es un miedoso y su amigo rubio no me deja acercarme a él –comentó Natalia sentándose de nuevo junto a la ventana-. Que no es que me importe, porque no me gusta.

Yekaterina suspiró y se sentó junto a Natalia, sujetándola de las manos.

-¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco?  
-¿Quién es quién? –preguntó mirando confundida a la mayor.  
-El hombre por el que suspiráis y miráis al horizonte durante horas, ensimismada.

Natalia alzó los hombros y negó con la cabeza.

-Es un caso perdido. Nunca me tomará en cuenta.  
-Mi niña… Nunca te des por vencida. Si le amas, haz lo que sea por estar junto a él. Y así conseguirás la felicidad.

Natalia iba a agradecerle cuando entraron por la puerta Iván y Yao, entre risas por parte del segundo. Tenían la cabeza llena de nieve, por la creciente caída que había comenzado hacía escasos minutos.

-¡Yekaterina-aru! ¡No sabía que continuabais aquí-aru! –exclamó Yao saludando a la rubia.  
-Pensé que ya te habías marchado, Katyusha. Te acompaño a casa, ¿_da~_?  
-Gracias –Yekaterina se levantó y besó a su hermana pequeña en la mejilla-. Natalia, me marcho. Ten en cuenta mis palabras, ¿de acuerdo? –se volvió hacia Yao y lo abrazó también-. Cuídate mucho, Yao.

Yekaterina e Iván salieron de la casa y Natalia continuó observando por la ventana. Yao se puso nervioso. No le gustaba quedarse a solar con aquella mujer, aunque fuera la hermana del hombre al que amaba. Visto que ella no iba a comenzar ninguna conversación, intentó sacar algún tema.

-Hace mucho frío fuera, ¿no lo crees-aru?

Natalia le dirigió una mirada fría y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Yao rió nerviosamente y se aclaró la garganta.

-¡Mm! ¡Qué rico huele-aru! –comentó acercándose hacia el puchero.

Natalia giró la cabeza y le observó detenidamente. Estaba tentadoramente cerca del fuego y Natalia tuvo el deseo de empujarle y ver cómo se consumía lenta y dolorosamente. Pero no se levantó. No hizo nada salvo observarle.

-Yao –llamó Natalia-. ¿Podríais apartar el puchero del fuego? Temo que se queme.  
-¡Claro-aru! –contestó feliz Yao haciendo lo pedido por la rubia.

Apartó el caldero del fuego y lo colocó a un lado, cuidadoso de no quemarse. Observó como colocaba los platos en la mesa con una felicidad inusitada.

-¿Por qué estáis tan contento?  
-No lo sé-aru. Simplemente estoy contento-aru –dijo con una sonrisa.  
-¿Es por mi hermano?

Natalia observó como Yao se sonrojaba y sonreía más estúpidamente.

-Sí… -se volvió hacia Natalia rojo como la sangre y movió las manos frenéticamente-. ¡Pero por favor, no le digáis nada!  
-Tranquilizaos –sonrió Natalia-. Seré una tumba…

_"La vuestra"_ pensó la rubia con una sonrisa. Yao se dio la vuelta y continuó colocando cosas. Natalia se levantó y se acercó hasta la mesa asiendo uno de los cuchillos, cuya hoja se tornaba anaranjada con el crepitar de las llamas de la hoguera. Tentadora idea, sobretodo, al imaginarse cómo sería su vida si Yao no estuviera en su vida. Y decidió llevarla a cabo. Ya se lo había dicho su hermana Yekaterina. Si le amaba, tendría que hacer lo que sea… _"Lo que sea…". _

Natalia escondió el cuchillo tras su espalda en cuanto Yao se dio la vuelta y sonrió nuevamente.

-Me alegro que mi hermano haya encontrado alguien a quién querer… -Yao sonrió ante las palabras y recibió gustoso el abrazo de la rubia, hasta que sus facciones se contrajeron en una mueca de dolor y se separó de la rubia.

Bajando la vista, descubrió la cruel realidad. Un puñal. Un cuchillo clavado en su corazón. Y la sonrisa maquiavélica y sádica de Natalia.

-¿P-por qué…? Yo creí… -era incapaz de terminar la frase. La vida se le iba segundo a segundo.  
-Dije que me alegraba de que mi hermano hubiera encontrado por fin un querer… Pero ese querer no sois vos, Yao. Sino yo. Como siempre tuvo que haber sido y como siempre será –terminó de decir antes de profundizar con el cuchillo en el corazón del asiático y arrebatarle totalmente la vida.

Natalia se produjo unos cuantos cortes con otro cuchillo, el cual tiró lejos del fuego y se auto-golpeó para fingir un asalto, haciéndose la inconsciente hasta que llegara su hermano. Cuando Iván llegó a la casa, se asustó al observar cómo la puerta estaba abierta. Corrió y se encontró con la noticia más dura para su corazón.

-Y-Yao… -musitó acercándose al cuerpo del asiático y abrazándolo con fuerza. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin apartarse de él-. ¿Por qué, Yao? Prometiste que estaríamos juntos siempre. ¿Me mentiste?

Iván salió de la casa con el cuerpo de Yao en brazos y comenzó a caminar por la nieve, sin importarle el frío. Natalia se incorporó con los labios temblándole levemente y sintiendo como las lágrimas salían por sus mejillas. Salió también fuera y siguió a su hermano, encontrándolo tirado de rodillas con el cuerpo de Yao pegado a él, manchándole de sangre, y llorando como un niño pequeño.

-Hermano…  
-Natalia, ¿qué ha pasado?  
-Nos atacaron –contestó levemente tras unos segundos.

Iván se levantó y la miró. Natalia sintió esas dos amatistas clavándose en su figura y un estremecimiento la recorrió todo el cuerpo. Un estremecimiento de placer.

-Natalia, no me mientas –le pidió su hermano-. Te lo suplico.  
-Le maté. Con mis propias manos.  
-¿Por qué?

Natalia sonrió lascivamente y comenzó a reírse como una demente.

-Porque eres solo mío, hermano. Yo soy la única dueña de tu corazón. Porque quiero… -una bofetada surcó su rostro tirándola a la fría nieve. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla sin acabar de creérselo. ¿La había pegado?

Natalia intentó acercarse a su hermano, pedir algún tipo de explicación pero solo lo vio alejarse de nuevo hacia el interior de la casa dejando a la chica sola, en mitad de la noche y bajo la fría nieve.

Iván no cenó. Se metió en la cama con el cadáver de Yao a su lado, al que no dejo de abrazar en todo ese tiempo. Natalia miraba esa escena con envidia y rencor. ¿Ni muerto iba a dejarle ese asiático ser feliz? ¿Se iba a seguir interponiendo entre el amor entre su hermano y ella? No. No lo permitiría. Nunca.

Al amparo de la noche y con todo el sigilo del mundo, Natalia cogió dos de los puñales y subió a la habitación que su hermano compartía con el asiático. Dormía plácidamente con la señal de las lágrimas todavía impregnado en sus mejillas. Natalia sonrió ante la tierna escena que tenía delante. Se acercó hacia el cuerpo de su hermano y, con una de los puñales, se lo clavó en el pecho con toda la fuerza que pudo.

Iván abrió los ojos sorprendido y soltó un gemido de dolor, soltando el cuerpo de Yao que cayó al suelo dando un golpe seco. Con los ojos fuera de sí, intentó sacarse el puñal pero Natalia le tumbó en la cama, poniéndose encima de él.

-Sshh… -chistó con un dedo encima de los labios del mayor-. No habléis… Solo disfrutar del momento –dijo antes de besarle con fiereza.

Iván iba perdiendo las fuerzas, la sangre salía por la herida a montones, sin que cicatrizara. No podía quitarse a Natalia de encima, que seguía en su afán de besarle. Hasta que, de un brusco movimiento, consiguió tirarla al suelo.

Natalia sonrió y cogiendo unas cuerdas, le ató las muñecas y las piernas al cabecero y piecero de la cama.

-Ahora sí que sí –dijo antes de subirse nuevamente encima y comenzar a quitarle las ropas.

Natalia se deleitó con cada rincón del cuerpo de Iván, besándolo y saboreándolo, acariciando hasta el último centímetro de piel. Se deshizo ella también de sus ropas y culminó el acto, jadeando e intentando mantener la mirada a Iván, el cual había dejado de moverse hacía unos largos minutos. Tras un grito se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del rubio, respirando pausadamente.

-¿Verdad que ha sido perfecto, hermano? –preguntó Natalia con una sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente, Yekaterina volvió a la casa de sus hermanos junto a su marido Eduard. Quería darles la buena noticia. Pero, la sonrisa se le borró del rostro al encontrar la casa en ruinas. El fuego había lamido por completo las paredes y consumido el segundo piso. Las grandes vigas de madera que habían sujetado el piso de arriba ahora yacían en el suelo.

Yekaterina se llevó las manos a la boca asustada. Se metió dentro de lo que quedaba de la casa y comenzó a llamar a gritos a sus hermanos y a Yao. Pero no recibía respuesta alguna. Eduard la siguió y abrazó por la espalda, al observar lo mismo que su mujer. Un abrigo beige, unas ropas orientas rojas y un lazo y vestido azules, lo mismo, que había llevado su hermana.

Pietro continuaba hablando, sobre el pecado de la envidia. Natalia echó un vistazo rápido a su hermano. Intentaba hablar con Yao pero este se asustaba al escuchar las palabras del ruso. Aunque podía vislumbrar de vez en cuando una sonrisa en los labios de ambos. Y se sintió mal. Muy mal.

-Un pecado horrible este el de la invidia -comentó Pietro viendo las caras de horror de los demás países, pensando que era por sus palabras y no por el deseo de querer escapar de allí antes de morir de aburrimiento-. Pero solo he hablado de dos de los pecados. El siguiente del que voy a hablar es el de la luxuria.

* * *

**Vengo reventadilla...**

**Maldito trabajo -.-u**

**Vale... Esta es la segunda historia, la envidia... Pensándolo fríamente, me pegaban muchísimos países para este pecado pero... Al final me he decantado por Bielorrusia, que creo es la que podría llevar dicho pecado al extremo (como habéis leído).**

**¿Ha salido muy ñoño al final? Espero que no...**

**Ann Aseera: Joo... Yo no quería que lo pasaras mal (aunque el fic no es precisamente agradable xD) Sí... lo de los hombres ha sido un poco angustioso (para mí también lo ha sido el escribirlo)... Y respecto a la muerte de Ludwig... Tenía que llevarlo al extremo. Pues nada, un muerto por aquí, y Feli que le sigue, demostrando la dependencia que tenía hacia el rubio. ¡Sí! ¡Me he basado en ese capítulo! Por lo menos lo que es la estructura. Bueno, no andas desencaminada en uno de los pecados... bueno, en dos xD Solo voy a decirte que la soberbia y la ira, comparten historia... ¡Y ya está! La Capilla Sixtina me gustó muchísimo, es asombrosa y me puso los pelos de punta. ¿Lo que vi? Vi a dos niños de unos ocho-diez años buscando comida en unos contenedores de enfrente. Si hubieras visto, cómo iban vestidos y la carita que tenían... Bueno, la mala leche me entró por eso, prácticamente. **

**Kayra Isis: Sí, me basé en ese capítulo para hacer la estructura del fic. Me parecía perfecto ^^ Yo creo que ahora mismo, a cualquiera de nosotras, una misa nos mandaría a dormir la siesta xD Vale... Voy a decirte que has acertado de lleno con uno de los pecados que has escritos... No te diré cual xD ¡No me llores! ¡Que si no lloro yo también! Aunque te aviso que el fic, agradable, no va a ser... Tal vez al final, porque no me gustan los finales tristes xD**

**Eyes: ¡Por supuestísimo que te permito opinar! ¡Faltaría menos! Bueno, la pereza no podía ser porque ya era de Italia del Norte, pero... Has acertado dos. **

**Ana-chiaaan: ¡Meh! (¿Qué significa "Meh"?) ¿Seguías con cara de puerro? xD *insertrisasmalvadashere*No te angusties mujer... Aunque esto no ha hecho más que empezar... xD Lo sé, sé que les quieres mucho ^^ Pero han muerto, así que no encariñes demasiado xD ¡Uy, mi girasol! Yao, eso tendría que decírtelo yo a tí xD**

**En fin...**

**Que espero que os haya gustado ;D**

**¿Review, gatos, pasta, galleta, vodka, wine, scones, hamburger, salmiakki, tomates, cartas bomba, cuchillos, sartenazos, tuberías, hachas, woks,...? Personajes son todos bienvenidos ;D**


	4. IV Luxuria

**¡Hola!**

**Siento mucho el retraso, pero me ha sido imposible subir antes (Iba a haber subido ayer, pero estuve en el cine, viendo la de Amanecer (Por cierto, menuda troleada nos metieron), aunque no estuvo mal... Entretenida... Yo salí con casi un ataque al corazón (si la habéis visto, me refiero a una de las últimas escenas, que no aparecen en el libro)**

**Título:**** Pecatta Capitalli (Lo he traducido por Google Translate porque yo de Latín, poco... Eso me pasa por haber sido de ciencias)**

**Pareja:**** Pareja aquí... Matthew x Francis, Francis x Alfred, Jeanne d'arc x "Señor X" (Lo descubriréis más abajo xD)**

**Capítulos:**** 8 capítulos (y tal vez algún extra... Pero no lo creo)**

**Disclaimer: ****Hetalia no me pertenece, es de nuestro Awesome Dios Himaruya-sensei**

**Advertencias:**** Yaoi... ChicoxChico... Personificación de los países... Palabras malsonantes... Situaciones raras y algunas, incómodas y asquerosas (por lo menos, yo lo pasé mal escribiendo algunas). Pañuelo cerca o hacha... porque querréis matar a cierto rubio xD**

**Aclaraciones:**** Bueno, pues aparte de lo dicho en los anteriores capítulos, no mucho más.**

**Espero que os guste ;D**

**Eire~**

* * *

**IV. Luxuria**

**"La lujuria es como la pimienta. que no se tolera sino en pequeñas dosis".  
Louis Sébastian Mercier.**

Las calles de Toronto estaban llenas de gente, como de costumbre. Y Francis caminaba entre ellas sin prestar demasiada atención. Caminaba despacio, deleitándose con la vista a cada paso que daba. La gente iba con demasiada prisa, pues las navidades estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Todos parecían adorar esas fiestas, más Francis las aborrecía.

Fue justo el día de Navidad cuando, tras conseguir que su patrón le dejara marchar durante unas pocas horas e irrumpir en la casa de su novia para proponerle matrimonio, se encontró con la peor escena de todas.

Jeanne, su Jeanne, estaba desnuda encima de la mesa, gimiendo de placer con otro hombre. Un hombre de cabellos rojos como el fuego. Y no era un hombre cualquiera, sino el duque Kirkland.

Con los ojos desorbitados, Francis salió de la casa para tomar el aire. ¿Qué había pasado a continuación? Ni él mismo lo sabía con exactitud. Solo recordaba haber entrado nuevamente, haberle partido la cara a aquel sinvergüenza que había depositado unas cuantas monedas sobre la mesa a modo de pago por los servicios recibidos de la rubia y, mirar a Jeanne, que solo gritaba exigiéndole que lo soltara y que era un cliente muy importante.

Y la verdad le cayó encima como un cubo de agua fría. Sin más, salió de la casa mientras escuchaba más gritos de Jeanne pidiéndole que se quedara junto a ella y que no lo volvería a hacer.

Y ahora, allí estaba. Había cruzado todo un océano había puesto los pies en el nuevo continente. En Canadá, perteneciente al Imperio Británico, habiéndose hecho con un pequeño catillo en ruinas que remodeló el mismo.

Pero la vida, no tenía el mismo sentido ni color. Yacía por las noches con las muchachas y muchachos más bonitos del pueblo, pero nada le satisfacía. Había perdido las ganas de seguir viviendo.

Había creído en el amor, ese había sido su problema. Con Jeanne creía haberlo saborearlo, vivido, pero no había sido más que una mentira.

De pronto, su caminar fue detenido por el choque contra algo o alguien. Y, tras escuchar un gemido de dolor, comprendió que se trataba de un alguien. Pero, ¿gemido, por qué? Francis le había atrapado y ahora lo asía con fuerza por la cintura del desconocido, donde descasaba una de las manos del rubio.

-_Oh, mon Dieu! _¡Cuánto lo lamento, señor! ¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó con voz dulce y suave la persona frente a Francis toda apurada, mientras el otro le analizaba con la mirada. Rubio, de piel clara y con unos hermosos ojos violetas-. Soy tan torpe – se reprendió el joven sonrojándose de la vergüenza.  
-Estoy perfectamente, no tenéis que preocuparos. Ha sido tan solo un accidente –dijo con una sonrisa-. Además, -añadió-. Una cosita tan bella como usted no debería disculparse –Francis soltó una risita ante el sonrojo más violento que había experimentado el joven. Le tendió la mano-. Soy Francis Bonnefoy.  
-¿Francés? –preguntó el joven asombrado.  
-Exacto. Buena apreciación. ¿Y usted es…¿

El joven volvió a sonrojarse por su descuido y sonrió.

-Matthew Williams Jones.

Francis alzó una ceja y preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿Dos apellidos? Me resulta curioso porque hispano no pareces ser.

Matthew solo se encogió de hombros cuando alguien tiró de él.

-¡Vámonos, Matthew! –dijo el desconocido llevándose lejos al chico, al tiempo que se giraba para encarar a Francis-. ¡No te acerques a mi hermano!  
-¡Un placer conocerle, señor Bonnefoy! –dijo Matthew mientras era arrastrado.

Francis los observó en silencio y sonrió. ¡Qué chico tan interesante! Y, se propuso una nueva meta. Conquistarlo, seducirlo, obtener todo lo que quisiera de él y después dejarlo tirado. ¿El por qué? Su parecido con Jeanne era impresionante. Pelo corto, ondulado y rubio. Piel clara, color crema. Y, aunque el color de los ojos no concordaban –los de ella azules y los de él violetas- ambos desprendían la misma bondad e inocencia. Aunque Francis sabía que era mentira, una fachada. Y así comenzó con su plan.

Preguntó y se estudió toda la rutina del rubio. A dónde iba, qué días, a qué horas, lo que le gustaba, lo que no, etc. Descubrió que era el hijo ilegítimo y bastardo del comandante Jones, pero que este lo había reconocido como hijo legítimo nada más enterarse de su existencia. Supo que tendría que tener cuidado con Alfred, el hermano mayor de Matthew, que tenía complejo de héroe y era muy sobre protector con él.

Y su plan continuó. Se tropezó con Matthew "casualmente" en varias ocasiones y así comenzaron a hablar… Intereses, aficiones, amores…

Matthew iba cayendo poco a poco en su embrujo, en la red que con tanto esmero había lograd trazar. Y, así, consiguió lo que quería. Un beso del joven que supuso su perdición, pues se entregó a él en cuerpo y alma. Estaban en la cama del mayor y Francis podía sentir el estremecimiento de Matthew con cada nueva embestida. Los gemidos de placer junto con el calor de sus cuerpos se habían adueñado de la habitación. Estaban a punto de alcanzar el clímax cuando Matthew, antes de irse, musitó unas palabras que hicieron que Francis sonriera complacido.

-Francis, _je t'aime_.

Matthew acababa de caer en su trampa y era cuestión de tiempo el acabar con ello. Pero encontró mucho más divertido el encerrarlo, mantenerlo cautivo en su pequeño castillo, para su disfrute personal. Día y noche yacían juntos, sin salir al exterior. Cualquier rincón y hora eran perfectos para entregarse mutuamente.

Mientras tanto, en el pueblo todo era un caos. Nadie encontraba a Matthew y su padre había enfermado del disgusto. Y el que permanecía permanentemente desde entonces con un humor de perros, era Alfred. Sabía dónde estaba su hermano, en compañía de aquel monstruo francés que le había comido el coco con fantasía de amor. Y Matthew, al ser tan inocente, se las había creído. Pero él pensaba rescatarlo, arrancarle de las garras de aquel horrible ser.

Se disfrazó como una mujer con un largo vestido y una peluca rozada de color castaña. Tanto Alfred como Matthew no tenían más de dieciséis años, por lo que su cuerpo no tenía la complexión típica de un hombre adulto.

Y echó a andar. Pronto llegó al castillo y las puertas se abrieron mostrando a Francis con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos.

-Buenas noches, preciosa dama –dijo con una sonrisa-. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

Alfred tuvo ganas de matarle allí mismo pero se contuvo. Le sonrió y, adquiriendo la actitud de una dama pura y virginal, se sonrojó y soltó una risita.

-Mi carruaje se estropeó y no tengo dónde pasar la noche.  
-Podéis quedaros aquí –propuso Francis galantemente.  
-Gracias.

Francis ofreció a Alfred comida y cama, pero no vio a su hermano por ningún sitio.

-¿Cómo os llamáis, ángel perdido?

Alfred pegó un respingo cuando lo sintió tan cerca de él.

-E-Emily… -tartamudeó.  
-Mm… -se relamió los labios-. Emily…

Francis besó con pasión el cuello de Alfred y este se sintió desfallecer. Nunca antes había experimentado un placer como antes y sintió como la vista se le nublaba. Un jadeo inconsciente salió de sus labios y Francis sonrió todavía más, mientras continuaba besándola en el cuello, los labios y cualquier otro pedazo de piel al descubierto. Alfred, en un momento dado, dirigió su mirada hacia una de las puertas del salón que se encontraba abierta. Y, lo que vio, le oprimió el corazón y lo trajo de vuelta al mundo, a su objetivo principal. Su hermano Matthew observaba la escena horrorizado, dolido, con lágrimas en sus preciosos ojos violetas y las manos sobre la boca, evitando que algún llanto saliera de sus labios.

Francis no se había percatado de la presencia del menor hasta que irrumpió en la sala.

-¿Qué es todo esto? –preguntó haciendo acopió de sus últimas fuerzas.

Francis se giró.

-Nada, _mon amour… _Solo estaba comprobando si tenía abrochado el collar.  
-¿Qué collar, Francis? ¿Me tomas por tonto? –preguntó más como una afirmación señalando el cuello de Alfred, el cual no llevaba ningún colgante.  
-Matthew, _amour, _sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti._ Je t'aime, _¿recuerdas?

Sin embargo, aquel fue el momento aprovechado por Alfred, que le clavó una daga en el estómago. Matthew gritó horrorizado mientras que Francis abría los ojos y boca asombrado. Giró su cabeza hacia la mujer castaña que solo sonreía victoriosamente.

-¿Por qué…?  
-Te dije que no te acercaras a mi hermano. Y, porque un héroe nunca dejará que gente sinvergüenza y malvada como tú ronden por el mundo –tras esto, se quitó la peluca castaña para mostrar sus cabellos cortos rubios, parecidos a los de Matthew-. ¡Vámonos Mattie! Papá ha empeorado desde que desapareciste.

Alfred salió de la habitación y Matthew le siguió a los pocos segundos, con el alma rota.

-Matthew –llamó Francis-. _Je t'aime_. Por favor…  
-Lo siento, Francis. No te creo. Ya no… -contestó el menor con lágrimas en los ojos antes de salir del castillo.

Francis se quedó allí, tirado en el suelo mientras se desangraba, repitiendo una y otra vez las mismas palabras.

-¿Por qué, Matthew? Yo te amo… ¿Por qué me abandonas? Me hiciste volver a creer en el amor… No te marches… Matthew…

Francis miró a Pietro que continuaba su incansable parloteo, hablando de las virtudes y los pecados. Pero, para el rubio, solo existía una persona en aquella habitación. El pequeño canadiense del que se había ocupado y que, ahora, guardaba un lugar en su corazón.

-Pasemos ahora al siguiente pecado… La superbia…

* * *

**Pues ya está...**

**Esta es la tercera historia, la lujuria... La verdad, es que no podría ver a nadie mejor en este pecado (aunque Grecia tenga mayor actividad sexual que Francia O.O) y, dado que lo va publicando a los cuatro vientos, se podría decir que es al que mejor le sienta. Además, que siempre acaban haciendo daño a alguien que no tiene culpa de nada y necesitaba que se sintiera culpable por ello al final.**

**¿Ha salido muy ñoño al final? Espero que no...**

**Ann Aseera: ¿Review sin sustancia? Pues chica... Sustancia sí que le he encontrado xD ¡Exacto! ¿Por qué la gente no la entiende? Tendremos que ayudarla con su amor xD ¿Te he vuelto loca con la historia no? Jo... Es que se quiere odiar a Natalia por lo que le ha hecho a Ivan y a Yao, pero no se puede... Hay algo dentro de ti que te lo impide (¿Nos sentiremos identificadas por tener algún tipo de obsesión? ... ¡YAOI!) Yao es un buenazo y no se esperaba el lado malo de la gente... No podemos culparle por confiado... Después de todo, dicen que Natalia es toda una belleza de mujer (pero que solo viendo su verdadera cara puedes conocer sus intenciones... Y si no había mostrado su verdadera cara... xD) ¡Sí! ¡Soberbia e Ira van juntas! Y la siguiente es la Soberbia xD **

**Kayra Isis: Tranquila, no diré nada xD Todos apuestan por Francia en Lujuria xD Pobrecito mío, no se quitará el San Benito en mucho tiempo xD Bueno, Natasha y Natalia es el mismo nombre pero en distintas variantes, así que está bien ^^ Oh, a mí si que me gusta el Rochu, pero es que me imagino a la pobre de Natalia sufriendo por amor... Y no mola T_T **

**Ana-chiaaan: Ok... Pues entonces... ¡MEH! ¡Vivan las caras de puerro! ¿A que ahora los hago terminar todos mal? *mirada entrecerrada y malvada* ¡HA SIDO NATALIA! ¡YO NO HE HECHO NADA, MI GIRASOL! De hehco... ¡ME HA MATADO A MI TAMBIEN! Por supuesto... Hay que llevarlo al extremo xD **

**Pangea-chan: ¡Oye! ¡No puedes raptar a Prusia! ¡Le necesito conmigo que si no no terminaré jamás los fics que tengo con él! xD Intentaré en cuanto termine ponerme, pero ahora mismo estoy 0% de inspiración para él...**

**En fin...**

**Que espero que os haya gustado ;D**

**¿Review, gatos, pasta, galleta, vodka, wine, scones, hamburger, salmiakki, tomates, cartas bomba, cuchillos, sartenazos, tuberías, hachas, woks,...? Personajes son todos bienvenidos ;D**

**P.D: Muy bien... Siguiente capítulo... Soberbia... Y las historias de Soberbia e Ira van juntas... ¿Apuestas?**


	5. V Superbia

**¡Hola!**

**Siento mucho el retraso, pero mi querido padre me tiró abajo el ordenador y he perdido toda la información. Y sí, soy tan inteligente que no lo guardé en un pen. Así que tengo que volver a escribirlos...**

**Título:**** Pecatta Capitalli (Lo he traducido por Google Translate porque yo de Latín, poco... Eso me pasa por haber sido de ciencias)**

**Pareja:**** Pareja aquí... Gilbert x Lily, Lily x Raivis, GilbertxElizabetha**

**Capítulos:**** 8 capítulos (y tal vez algún extra... Pero no lo creo)**

**Disclaimer: ****Hetalia no me pertenece, es de nuestro Awesome Dios Himaruya-sensei**

**Advertencias:**** Yaoi... ChicoxChico... Personificación de los países... Palabras malsonantes... Situaciones raras y algunas, incómodas y asquerosas (por lo menos, yo lo pasé mal escribiendo algunas). Pañuelo cerca o hacha... porque querréis matar a cierto persona (A ver si adivináis quién es xD)**

**Aclaraciones:**** Bueno, pues aparte de lo dicho en los anteriores capítulos, no mucho más.**

**Espero que os guste ;D**

**Eire~**

* * *

**V. Superbia (Soberbia)**

**"A veces rechazar un honor no es humildad, sino explícita soberbia, afán de superar a los que antes los aceptaron. Pocas veces asoma con tanta nitidez a la superficie la violencia del subconsciente".  
Gregorio Marañón.**

-Esposa… Tienes que elegir una, de inmediato. O atente a las consecuencias.

El reclamo de su padre no dejaba lugar a las dudas. O elegía ya a alguien o tendría que casarse con quién él decidiera. Pero Gilbert no quería casarse. Es más, nadie era lo suficientemente bueno para él. ¡Y solo tenía dieciocho años! O eso creía. Por lo menos, no desde que conoció a Lily Zwingli. Aquella joven era una actriz en un teatro de los suburbios de la ciudad. No era de clase alta, se podía observar al mirar sus ropas de un solo vistazo, haciendo que perteneciera a la más baja de todas ellas.

Aunque, pareciese ser que el teatro le estaba dando más dinero del esperado. Y Gilbert pensó por un momento que era a causa de otro tipo de trabajo. No sería la primera vez que hermosas jovencitas ofrecían su cuerpo por unas cuantas monedas a cambio de permanecer un tiempo en compañías… masculinas. Pero no. Nada que ver.

Gilbert había acudido allí noche tras noche, para verla actuar. Era buenísima, la mejor. Le ponía una pasión y un arte difíciles de encontrar. Hasta que, una noche, tras la función, Gilbert se acercó a bambalinas y le pidió matrimonio. La sorpresa de la chica fue enorme, pero no lo dudó ni un segundo. Dijo que sí inmediatamente y Gilbert sintió en aquel momento ser el hombre más feliz sobre la faz del planeta.

Lily se lo contó a su hermano y a su madre aquella misma noche, en cuanto llegó a casa. Le había llamado "príncipe encantador de brillante armadura". Y le gustó el nombre. Aunque le faltó decir que era asombroso, pero era algo fácil de perdonar.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente, su padre se enteró de que pensaba casarse con una muchacha de baja clase y se lo prohibió. "_No es lo suficientemente buena para ti"_… ¡¿Y él que sabía?! ¡¿Era un adivino o algo?! Pero, no podía desobedecerle. Si había algo que pudiera ser lo menos asombroso del mundo, sería desobedecer a su padre. Él era la autoridad. Y no había cabida para llevarle la contraria. Aunque fuera lo que iba a hacer Gilbert. Desobedecer a su padre nunca se había vuelto una opción tan atractiva. Se casaría con Lily y, aunque tuvieran que marcharse lejos, estaría con ella.

Por eso, justo la siguiente noche, volvió al teatro y… Se sorprendió al ver la obra. Lily había hecho la peor actuación de su vida. Se le olvidaban los diálogos, actuaba desganadamente y se reía cuando no tenía que hacerlo. Terminada la función, Gilbert había tomado una decisión. Caminó hasta las bambalinas lo más rápido que pudo. Y allí estaba Lily, hablando animadamente con el dueño del teatro que parecía estar felicitándola. La chica vio a Gilbert y corrió a su encuentro abrazándolo.

-¡Gilbert! –exclamó la chica-. ¡Has venido!  
-Sí…  
-El señor Galante me estaba felicitando por la actuación y por nuestro compromiso. ¡Soy tan feliz! –dijo besándole en la mejilla.

Gilbert la separó un poco de su cuerpo y se la llevó a uno de los pasillos, donde pudieran hablar completamente solos. La expresión de Gilbert era seria y la chica comenzó a preocuparse.

-Gilbert… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó borrando su sonrisa casi en el acto.  
-Lily… No puedo casarme contigo.

La rubia soltó una risita.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡Deja de bromear! –dijo con tono jocoso, creyendo que era una broma.  
-Lo siento, Lily. Es la verdad –contestó el albino simplemente intentando marcharse.

Lily le agarró del brazo impidiendo su marcha.

-No, no lo entiendo –musitó mirándole a los ojos-. ¿Por qué? ¿Ya no me quieres? ¿Hay otra? –ante el silencio de Gilbert, le gritó poniéndose nerviosa y perdiendo los estribos-. ¡Mírame a los ojos!

Gilbert se giró de mala gana y la taladró con sus ojos rojizos.

-¿Quieres saber la verdad? –Lily asintió con la cabeza-. No eres lo suficientemente buena para mí. De hecho, nunca lo has sido. Solo has sido un pasatiempo.

El albino se marchó de allí y Lily se quedó destrozada. En cuanto Gilbert llegó a su casa, se metió en la cama a descansar. Estaba cansado y necesitaba consultar con la almohada varias cosas. Al día siguiente, las ideas se le habían asentado en la cabeza y ahora podía pensar con frialdad y tranquilidad. No se había portado bien con Lily.

Él mismo le había dicho que en cuanto se casaran, no tendría que volver a trabajar. Que nada le iba a faltar y, por una mala representación, la había alejado de su lado sin más. Pero, no pensaba volver a permitirlo.

Se arregló con rapidez y caminó hacia el teatro. Permanecía cerrado, aunque Gilbert sabía que había gente dentro. Siempre estaban ensayando las obras para conseguir la mejor calidad posible. Entró por la puerta trasera y se encontró al señor Galante cuya expresión se endureció cuando vio aparecer al albino.

-Espero que estés contento.  
-¿Contento? ¿Por qué?  
-¿Y todavía tienes la desfachatez de preguntarlo? Lily se ha suicidado… Ten cuidado porque su hermano ha clamado venganza contra ti. Aunque, sinceramente, te lo mereces.

Gilbert miró al rubio fijamente con sus ojos rojos antes de salir del teatro. ¿Tanto daño le había provocado? No. No podía haber sido culpa suya. Él era asombroso. Aunque, debía de reconocer que esa última frase del señor Galante le había importunado. ¿El hermano de Lily iba a matarle? ¿Por qué? La chica podría haberlo, simplemente, superado.

Así pasaron los años y Gilbert tenía ya veintiséis años. Su padre estaba harto de tanto despotismo y libertinaje. Y es que Gilbert no se había tomado en serio nada ni a nadie. Pero el albino, parecía estar últimamente de mal humor. Golpeaba todo lo que encontraba en su camino, no coqueteaba con cuanta mujer se le pusiera delante, contestaba mal, buscaba peleas y pleitos para pasar el rato.

Gilbert caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, por las más pobres, con la pistola dentro del chaleco lista para ser desenfundada y disparada en cualquier momento. De pronto, sintió un golpe en la cabeza y se giró con la pistola en mano, hacia su atacante.

-¡¿Otra vez tú?! –gruñó enfadado.  
-¿Y a quién te esperabas? –preguntó una voz femenina con voz superior.  
-¡Piérdete, Elizabetha! –contestó antes de marcharse caminando-. ¿Por qué no te vas con el señorito?

Escuchó nuevamente los pasos acercándose a él, resonando por el solitario callejón contra el empedrado de la calle y hasta pudo imaginarse la cara de fastidio de la castaña.

-¿Huyes? –preguntó haciéndole ver que no iba a entrar en la provocación de nombrar a Roderich, un buen amigo de ella-. Ya sabía yo que no aguantarías demasiado –contestó la castaña sonriendo.

Gilbert se cansó y, con un movimiento rápido, la empujó contra la pared y la atrapó con su cuerpo. No tenía ningún modo de escapar y la castaña comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, aunque no lo aparentara. Sus ojos verdes se movían de un lado a otro buscando la mejor manera de salir corriendo, hasta que escuchó una risa. Centró sus ojos en el albino que estaba sonriendo socarronamente mientras observaba la cara de Elizabetha.

-¿Puedo saber qué te hace tanta gracia?  
-¿Tienes miedo, marimacha? –contestó el otro con una sonrisa-. ¿O acaso te sientes extasiada por estar en mi presencia?

Le llegó el turno a la castaña de soltar una carcajada, cruel y fría.

-Ya te gustaría. No eres más que un…

La calle cayó en el más absoluto silencio. Gilbert había juntado sus labios con los de Elizabetha, callando sus palabras. Un beso lleno de pasión, en el que ambos se devoraran como se respira cuando se necesita al aire. Y ninguno pensaba ceder. Era mucho lo que se jugaba. Juntaron sus cuerpos, se abrazaron… En un momento dado, Elizabetha se encaramó a la cintura del albino, mientras profundizaba el beso. Una separación por falta de oxígeno tuvieron que hacer, pero volvieron al instante a besarse desesperadamente.

Era extraño. Se odiaban y, al mismo tiempo, se deseaban de tal manera que les quemaba el alma. Ni en sus mejores sueños reconocerían lo que estaba pasando. Era solo un acto impulsivo… ¿Verdad? ¿No lo era? Daría igual la respuesta de todas esas preguntas. Un ruido seco sonó por toda la callejuela y Gilbert, de pronto, se quedó quieto. No correspondía al beso, no apretaba el cuerpo de la castaña al suyo… Elizabetha se separó como pudo y preguntó.

-¿Por qué paras? –no recibió respuesta-. ¿Gilbert? –preguntó mientras le zarandeaba-. ¡Gilbert! ¡Si es una broma de las tuyas no tiene gracia! –exclamó la castaña asustada.

Tras moverlo un poco más, observó algo que le heló la sangre. En la espalda, justo antes de llegar a la nuca, había un agujero de bala del que manaba la sangre como si de una fuente se tratase. Elizabetha se dejó caer al suelo, con el cuerpo de Gilbert en brazos, mientras lo apretujaba contra su cuerpo y comenzaba a llorar. Ya no habría ninguna respuesta para ella. No sabría qué era lo que pasaba por la mente del albino al besarla. Se había llevado el secreto a la tumba.

-¡Estúpido! ¡Tú y tu estúpida soberbia! ¡Tú estúpido ego…!

Palabras que se llevaba el viento…

-El pecado de la soberbia… En nuestros tiempos es uno de los pecados que más daño está haciendo, dado que se encuentra hasta en las situaciones más comunes de la vida… -Pietro hablaba mientras que Gilbert abría los ojos. ¿Se había quedado dormido? Seguro, él era tan asombroso que no merecía ese discursito sobre la moral. ¡Él era un soldado prusiano! Aunque, tenía que reconocer que, el sueño que había tenido, le había asustado un poco.

De primeras, ni muerto se acercaría a Lily, la hermana pequeña de Vash. Aunque le gustara su compañía, era una niña muy alegre y cocinaba unas galletas muy ricas. Pero no quería acabar como un colador, y más, sabiendo las ganas que le tenía por molestar al señorito desde… ¿cuándo? Había perdido la cuenta. Y luego… ¿La marimacha? ¿Era en serio? ¡Si no se podían ni ver! Bajó un poco la cabeza mientras que intentaba escuchar un poco las palabras de Pietro, que acababa de cambiar de pecado.

-Hablemos ahora de la Ira. Indignación y enfado descontrolado que puede acabar en tragedia…

* * *

**Pues ya está...**

**Esta es la cuarta historia, la superbia... La verdad, es que no podría ver a nadie mejor en este pecado y, dado que lo va publicando a los cuatro vientos, se podría decir que es al que mejor le sienta. Además, que con este pecado (creo que el que más se da en nuestra sociedad junto con la Envidia), se hace sufrir a muchísima gente ajena al conflicto.**

**¿Ha salido muy ñoño al final? Espero que no...**

**Ana-chiaaan: ¡¿Que no las acabe todas mal?! ¡SON PECADOS ANA! ¡POR DIOS! ¡NO BLASFEMES! Si yo se que sigues enfadada porque he matado a Yao, que lo sé... Me lo echaste en cara en el cumple... ¡Cruel! ¿Vegetal? Matthew se quedará como vegetal... El amor de su vida le ha engañado y ha sido apuñalado por su hermano... xDDDD DANDANDANDANDANDAN ¡HAS ACERTADO! ¿Quién puede ser la Ira? ¿Y la Avaricia? xDDD**

**Ann Aseera: ¿Verdad? A mí es que nunca me gusta cuando lo ponen con Jeanne, así que como le tengo tanto asco, pues la pongo de mala xD Scott tenía que aparecer... ¡Es que amo a ese hombre! xD Pues, pégame, pero no me he visto esa saga de Vocaloid... De hecho, no me gusta mucho vocaloid... Pietro sigue dando por ****... Pero bueno, no podemos hacer nada. ¡¿Tenías un panda?! ¡Qué cuqui! Y pobrecito... Que no le llame yaoi... ¡YAO! ¡YAO! Como Yago de Aladdín, pero sin la "G" xD**

**Pangea-chan: La inspiración está mal... Muy mal xD Pero bueno xD *coge la galleta* ¡Gracias! *se la come* **

**Que espero que os haya gustado ;D**

**¿Review, gatos, pasta, galleta, vodka, wine, scones, hamburger, salmiakki, tomates, cartas bomba, cuchillos, sartenazos, tuberías, hachas, woks,...? Personajes son todos bienvenidos ;D**

**P.D: Muy bien... Siguiente capítulo... Ira... Y ya dije que las historias de Soberbia e Ira van juntas... Y puede que la de Avaricia también esté unida a la historia ¿Apuestas?**


	6. VI Ira

**¡Hola!**

**Ya esta aquí el siguiente capítulo y tengo que decir que ya tengo escrito el resto (el fic está terminadito y guardado en pens, memoria del ordenador, disco duros y hasta en un cd... No quiero volver a reescribirlo x'D) Las subidas serán más rapidas ^^**

**Título:**** Pecatta Capitalli (Lo he traducido por Google Translate porque yo de Latín, poco... Eso me pasa por haber sido de ciencias)**

**Pareja:**** Pareja aquí... Gilbert x Lily, Lily x Raivis, GilbertxElizabetha (si, repito parejas... PROBLEM?! ¡DEJADME EN PAZ!*llora*) y Vas x Roderich**

**Capítulos:**** 8 capítulos (y tal vez algún extra... Pero no lo creo)**

**Disclaimer: ****Hetalia no me pertenece, es de nuestro Awesome Dios Himaruya-sensei**

**Advertencias:**** Yaoi... ChicoxChico... Personificación de los países... Palabras malsonantes... Situaciones raras y algunas, incómodas y asquerosas (por lo menos, yo lo pasé mal escribiendo algunas). Pañuelo cerca o hacha... porque querréis matar a cierto persona (A ver si adivináis quién es xD)**

**Aclaraciones:**** Bueno, pues aparte de lo dicho en los anteriores capítulos, no mucho más.**

**Espero que os guste ;D**

**Eire~**

* * *

**VI. Ira**

**"Así como nuestro cuerpo es mortal, las iras no deben ser inmortales".  
Eurípides.**

-¡Señor Zwingli! –bramó una voz por toda la fábrica.

El aludido levantó la cabeza de la placa de metal que estaba soldando viendo cómo se acercaba el feje, un señor bajito y rechoncho con la camisa llena de cercos de sudor, y con el poco pelo que tenía despeinado.

-¿Sucede algo, señor?  
- ¡Sí! ¡¿Qué es esto?! –preguntó alzando una placa con un nombre pintado.

Vash se acercó a mirarlo detenidamente y contestó.

-Pues… Parece una placa con su nombre, señor.  
-Eso ya lo veo –comentó exasperado-. ¡¿Y por qué está tan mal hecha?!

Vash se encogió de hombros y continuó mirando a su jefe.

-No lo sé, señor.  
-No lo sabes… ¿No lo sabes? –contestó el hombre soltando una sonora carcajada, como si repetir las palabras dichas por el rubio tuvieran algún tipo de gracia escondida-. ¡¿Cómo puedes no saberlo si la hiciste tú?! –bramó enfadado haciendo que los demás trabajadores trabajaran más duro.

Vash pareció entender el enfado del jefe y, quitándose las gafas de soldadura, agarró la placa y suspiró mirando al hombre.

-Esta placa no la he hecho yo. Solo tiene que fijarse en que el tipo de metal con el que está hecha, la pintura que tiene y la forma del corte, no pertenecen a ninguna de las máquinas u objetos que disponemos nosotros en nuestra fábrica. Seguramente venga de algún pequeño taller o de algún trabajo hecho en casa con cualquier herramienta cortante, aunque dudo mucho que así sea. Por otro lado, si desea que le haga una placa con su nombre para su despacho, solo tiene que decírmelo y me pondré inmediatamente.

El hombre se rascó salvaje y descuidadamente la nuca y resopló por sus grandes fosas nasales.

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo?  
-No, señor. Jamás me atrevería.  
-Recoge tus cosas… ¡Estás despedido! –gritó antes de darse la vuelta.

Vash abrió los ojos horrorizado.

-¡Pero señor! ¡No puede despedirme! ¡Mi familia cuenta con mi sueldo!  
-Habértelo pensado mejor antes de tratarme de idiota… Nunca debí haber accedido al favor del señor Edelstein… Siempre igual… -continuó murmurando antes de cerrar la puerta con un golpe.

El rubio tiró las gafas de soldar al suelo y, tras pegarle una patada a la lámina de metal que estaba cortando, recogió su chaqueta y salió al exterior de la fábrica. El vaho salió de su boca formando una pequeña nube blanca demostrando las bajas temperaturas que había. Vash, enfadado, golpeó una piedra que dio contra una farola encendida por la oscuridad reinante y después, emprendió el camino a casa. Ahora tendrían que vivir del sueldo de su hermana y los pocos ahorros que él tenía guardados. No le hacía mucha gracia tener que gastarlos, pero era un asunto de primera necesidad.

Cuando llegó a casa, su madre estaba terminando la cena y, al ver la cara del rubio, supo enseguida la notica, aunque no dijo nada. Simplemente sonrió y le abrazó maternalmente.

Ambos cenaron en silencio, sin soltar ni una sola palabra, hasta que llegó Lily de su trabajo como actriz en el teatro. No era un trabajo que apoyase Vash, siempre pensó que su hermana no debería trabajar y que, si tenía que llegar a hacerlo, fuera haciendo lo que más le gustaba que, en este caso, eran los pasteles. Y se le daba bien, pero no… No quiso perder la oportunidad de ganar un poco más de dinero, se dejó seducir por ello.

Observó como su hermana dejaba el abrigo en el pequeño perchero y se dirigió hacia ellos con una sonrisa, radiante, como hacía años.

-¡Madre, hermano! ¡Os tengo una noticia maravillosa! –dijo sentándose junto al rubio con rapidez.  
-¿De qué se trata, cariño?

Lily sonrió todavía más y enseñó su dedo anular, donde descansaba un pequeño anillo de color dorado. Vash cogió la mano de Lily horrorizado y la mueca que tenía en su cara era todo un poema. Por su parte, su madre se levantó con una sonrisa radiante.

-¡Oh, Dios mio! ¡¿Eso es un anillo de compromiso?!  
-¡Sí! ¡Gilbert me lo ha pedido esta misma noche después de la actuación!

Vash se levantó de la silla soltando la mano de Lily bruscamente.

-¿Hermano?  
-¡¿Gilbert?! ¡¿Gilbert Beilschmidt?! –gritó Vash fuera de sí-. ¡Te dije que no te acercaras a él! ¡Es una mala influencia!  
-¡No, hermano! ¡Es bueno y me quiere! –dijo Lily corriendo a abrazarle-. ¡De verdad! ¡Me quiere muchísimo! ¡Por favor, siéntete bien por mí!

Vash asintió levemente con la cabeza, aún teniendo sus dudas y observó como su hermana y su madre se abrazaban, siendo la primera felicitada por la segunda. Vash decidió retirarse hacia su habitación no sin antes poner de manifiesto sus dudas.

-Lily… No confío en ese hombre. No lo hagas tú también.  
-Hermano…  
-Escúchame bien lo que te digo… Si ese hombre, te hace algo, cualquier cosa, lo mataré y créeme que no me importará acabar en el patíbulo.

A la mañana siguiente, Vash se levantó temprano y comenzó a patearse toda la ciudad. Preguntó en todas las fábricas, en los pequeños comercios, pero nada. Todos los puestos estaban ocupados y no podían permitirse el contratar a otra.

Iba a darse por vencido cuando, de pronto, vio como un humilde zapatero colocaba un cartel de "Se precisa aprendiz" en la vitrina de su negocio. Vash se levantó de pronto y llamó al señor, el cual se giró algo sobresaltado.

Tras intercambiar algunas cuantas palabras, el trabajo fue suyo. Y comenzó a trabajar esa misma tarde. Al caer la noche, Vash volvió a su casa algo más contento. Le comentó a su madre las nuevas noticias y ella no pudo hacer más que alegrarse, abrazarle y sonreírle como hacía siempre.

Comenzaron a cenar, puesto que sabían que Lily tardaría en llegar, y cuando terminaron, recogieron todo. Continuaron con su rutina nocturna, su madre se sentaba junto al fuego a bordar y él se ponía a leer un libro. Siempre esperando la llegada de la pequeña. Pero ese momento no llegó nunca. Las horas pasaban y pronto pasaron las doce de la noche. Su madre estaba que se subía por las paredes y Vash se levantó.

-Iré a buscarla. Seguro que simplemente se ha entretenido hablando con alguien en el teatro –contestó cogiendo el abrigo y poniendo dirección al teatro.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó, se encontró con la policía en la puerta del teatro.

-¿A dónde va, caballero? –preguntó uno de los agentes.  
-A buscar a mi hermana –contestó hoscamente-. ¿Ocurre algo?  
-Una muchacha ha aparecido muerta, creemos que se trata de un suicidio.

La sangre se le heló a Vash por unos segundos. Con todo el valor del que pudo hacer acopio, preguntó:

-¿Cómo era la muchacha?  
-Rubia, de pelo corto y los ojos verdes… ¿La conoce? Porque no llevaba ningún tipo de documentación.

Esa descripción no dejaba lugar a dudas. La congoja se apoderó de sí y contestó con un hilo de voz.

-Es mi hermana.

Los agentes se miraron entre sí y dejaron al chico entrar. Cuando vio el cuerpo de su hermana, el corazón se le encogió. Estaba tirada en el pequeño camerino que utilizaba para cambiarse, con dos cortes profundos en las muñecas de las que había manado a borbotones la sangre que ahora se encontraba extendida por el suelo, como un charco carmín.

La causa de la muerte la dictaminaron como suicidio, y no había pruebas de homicidio… Aunque Vash no creía que fuera así… Tal vez no un homicidio en primer grado pero si involuntario.

Fue un funeral austero y pequeño al que fueron algunos compañeros de profesión y el joven que estaba enamorado de su hermana, un tal Raivis Galante. Su madre murió a los pocos meses por la pena y Vash se quedó completamente solo. Los años pasaron, y Vash continuó trabajando junto al zapatero, sin cesar en un momento de su venganza contra el hombre que le había destrozado la vida a su hermana. Gilbert Beilschmidt. Vash había descubierto que esta basura había roto su compromiso con su hermana la misma noche de su muerte. ¿Qué persona podía jugar con los sentimientos de una mujer de semejante manera? No tenía nombre y quería venganza. Hombre, que si tendría su venganza. Le tendría suplicándole a sus pies, rogándole por su vida… Pero no habría piedad.

En uno de sus muchos días de trabajo, recibió la visita de un joven aristócrata, castaño, de ojos violetas, con una propuesta de trabajo muy interesante, aunque en principio se hiciera el difícil. Aunque, al final, acabó aceptando. Y los trabajos eran sencillos. Sobre todo tenían que hacerse de noche. Recuperar dinero por deudas que le debían al joven castaño, algunas amenazas, servirle de guardaespaldas durante los negocios… Entre otras cosas. Aunque, el trabajo más difícil que le encomendó, fue el de eliminar a cierta persona que se interponía entre él y la dama a la que deseaba convertir en su esposa. Y, aunque esas palabras, en principio le molestaron, aceptó sin dudar, sobre todo cuando le dio el nombre y apellido de ese hombre en cuestión. Y creyó que jamás el destino le había sonreído de semejante manera.

Hoy tenía el día libre de su trabajo. Su jefe celebraba la boda de su hija y había decidido cerrar el negocio, para darle también un respiro al rubio. Caminaba por la calle, disfrutando del buen tiempo que hacía cuando le vio. Era inconfundible. Ese pelo plateado, los ojos rojos, cabeza en alta y ego desprendido por cada uno de los poros de su piel. Vash sintió como la sangre comenzaba a hervirle lentamente. Observó cómo se metía en un callejón solitario y el rubio pensó que esa era su oportunidad, para su venganza y para cumplir con el trabajo encomendado. Sin embargo, parecía que hubo alguien que se le adelantó. Una mujer castaña caminaba detrás del albino con un abanico cerrado en la mano. Decidió seguirlos entre las sombras, y es que aquellas calles tan pobres, tenían demasiadas esquinas.

La mujer golpeó al castaño en la cabeza y este comenzó a gritarle enfadado. No tenía ni idea de cómo tratar a una mujer.

-¡¿Otra vez tú?!  
-¿Y a quién te esperabas? –preguntó la mujer con tono altivo.  
-¡Piérdete, Elizabetha! ¿Por qué no te vas con el señorito?

Vio como el albino continuaba caminando dejando sola a la dama, aunque ella parecía hacer caso omiso a sus palabras, puesto que le siguió.

-¿Huyes? –preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa. ¿Por qué sonreía?-. Ya sabía yo que no aguantarías demasiado.

Vash se alertó cuando vio que la basura de Gilbert la empujaba contra la pared y la apretaba a su cuerpo, evitándole la huída. De pronto, el albino comenzó a reír ante la mirada de fastidio de la castaña.

-¿Puedo saber qué te hace tanta gracia?  
-¿Tienes miedo, marimacha? ¿O acaso te sientes extasiada por estar en mi presencia?

La castaña volvió a reír.

-Ya te gustaría. No eres más que un…

Vash abrió los ojos asombrado. El albino había callado a la castaña con un beso y ambos se correspondían, haciéndolo cada vez más pasional, como si no les importara nada la gente que pudiera pasar por la calle.

De pronto, el asombro se convirtió en enfado y el enfado… En ira. Vash sacó la pistola que guardaba en el pantalón y apuntó al cuerpo de Gilbert que, estando de espaldas, era un blanco fácil. Asió la pistola con rectitud y apretó el gatillo, sin contemplaciones. El disparo sonó por todo el callejón como un ruido seco. No pareció un disparo y eso Vash lo agradeció. Observó unos segundos más la escena y sonrió cuando escuchó los gritos desesperados de la mujer. Gilbert había muerto y, aunque lo sentía por la mujer, pronto se daría cuenta de que la había librado de la peor de las suertes.

-La ira es un pecado en el que podemos caer todos fácilmente. No es algo que podamos evitar… Por eso, debemos tener muy presente que la bondad y la humildad deben estar en nosotros por encima de todo –parloteaba Pietro.

Algunos países habían sucumbido ya al poder y estaban en el país de los sueños. Vash miró por el rabillo del ojo a su hermana. Sabía de lo bien que le caía el albino, bueno… A su hermana le caía bien todo el mundo, aunque tal vez…

Un golpe encima de la mesa sobresaltó a todo el mundo y despertó a los países.

-Como iba diciendo, y llegando casi al término de nuestra charla, el siguiente pecado es el de la avarita.

* * *

**Pues ya está...**

**Esta es la quinta historia, la ira... Al personaje que veía como el perfecto candidato para este pecado era a Vash... No podía evitarlo y bueno... Que me daba mucho juego x'D**

**Ana-chiaaan: Blasfemas ana, blasfemas... Y yo... Pues no quiero que blafemes x'D *se inclina ante los aplausos* Claro que sí... Aquí van a morir todos hasta el apuntador x'D Por supuesto, Gilbert siempre con su ego por delante, por eso le amamos tanto. Uff... La verdad es que sí, es un verdadero coñazo tener que reescribirlo, pero bueno... No pasa nada que ya está terminada x'D *aparece Iván* ¡Yao! ¡Sé uno conmigo, ¿da?! *sale corriendo detrás del chino* Ya, claro... Pues quiero saber qué piensas de la avaricia (próximo capítulo x'D)**

**Ann Aseera: Es que Gilbert es muy... Es muy... Es un libro abierto x'D ¡Kya~~! ¡Gracias prima! Sí, lo siento, este fic siempre termina mal... Pero ya sabes como eran en aquella época, si no tenían un título o dinero... Puff... Que se olvidaran de ello. Me he cargado a Lily... El apellido de Raivis es en plan... WTF? Himaruya, ¿qué te fumaste al poner los nombres humanos? Always PruHun... Hombre, es que Lily es la lindura personificada y Eli es como un huracán... ¡TENIA QUE MORIR! ¡PERO NO ESTA MUERTO REALMENTE! ¡Y LO SABES! Sí, los tres van unidos x'D ¿Yo? ¿Perzona marvada? Creo que te equivocas de persona x'D P.D: Gilbert... No puedes escapar de Vash x'D**

**Pangea-chan: ¡Eso espero! Si no, me puede dar un telele si no viene x'D Me he puesto a escribir un poco del siguiente... Haber si lo termino este fin de semana ^^ ¡PASTA~~! *grita como loca con el plato de pasta en la mano***

**Que espero que os haya gustado ;D**

**¿Review, gatos, pasta, galleta, vodka, wine, scones, hamburger, salmiakki, tomates, cartas bomba, cuchillos, sartenazos, tuberías, hachas, woks,...? Personajes son todos bienvenidos ;D**

**P.D: Muy bien... Siguiente capítulo... Avaricia... Y ya dije que las historias de Soberbia, Ira y Avaricia van juntas... Pues nada... ¿Apuestas?**


	7. VII Avarita

**¡Hola!**

**Ya esta aquí el siguiente capítulo. Iba a haber esperado un poco más, pero en fin...**

**Título:**** Pecatta Capitalli (Lo he traducido por Google Translate porque yo de Latín, poco... Eso me pasa por haber sido de ciencias)**

**Pareja:**** Pareja aquí... GilbertxElizabetha (mencionado levemente), VashxRoderich, ¿ElizabethaxAndrei? (Andrei es Rumanía x'D)**

**Capítulos:**** 8 capítulos (y tal vez algún extra... Pero no lo creo)**

**Disclaimer: ****Hetalia no me pertenece, es de nuestro Awesome Dios Himaruya-sensei**

**Advertencias:**** Yaoi... ChicoxChico... Personificación de los países... Palabras malsonantes... Situaciones raras y algunas, incómodas y asquerosas (por lo menos, yo lo pasé mal escribiendo algunas). Pañuelo cerca o hacha... porque querréis matar a cierto persona (A ver si adivináis quién es xD)**

**Aclaraciones:**** Bueno, pues aparte de lo dicho en los anteriores capítulos, no mucho más.**

**Espero que os guste ;D**

**Eire~**

* * *

**VII. Avarita**

**"La avaricia es de naturaleza tan ruin y perversa que nunca consigue su afán: después de comer tiene más hambre".  
Dante Alighieri.**

El traqueteo del coche de caballos resonaba en sus oídos como una melodía constante y cansina que le destrozaba los nervios. Esos caminos empedrados eran un continuo martirio. Cerró los ojos soltando un bufido y se masajeó las sienes, molesto.

-Señor Edelstein, ya hemos llegado –dijo el conductor del coche por la pequeña ventanilla exterior y frontal del coche.  
-Gracias, Andrei.

Roderich bajó del coche agradeciendo al cochero rubio con una inclinación de cabeza y entró en un pequeño negocio. Era un negocio antiguo formado por una habitación llena de estanterías de madera azules oscuras llenas de zapatos de piel y cuero, algunos sin arreglar y muy destartalados, y otros completamente nuevos y lustrosos. Al fondo de la habitación había un pequeño mostrador con un gran libro abierto, una pequeña campanilla y una bolsa de monedas en una esquina. El castaño se acercó a la campanilla y la tocó suavemente con sus guantes, apartando con rapidez la mano antes de frotar los dedos para quitarse el polvo de los mismos. Un gruñido resonó del otro lado de la cortina de bolas de madera que estaba detrás del mostrador y a los pocos segundos apareció un joven rubio, de pelo corto, ojos verdes y semblante huraño y malhumorado.

-¿Qué desea? –preguntó oscamente antes de ponerse a escribir algo en el libro.

Roderich se mantiene en silencio observando toda la tienda detrás de sus gafas de fina montura y frunciendo la nariz por la capa de polvo acumulada. El rubio alzó la mirada y le miró fijamente.

-¿Ha venido solo a molestar? –preguntó molesto-. Porque no tengo todo el día.

El rubio sintió los ojos violetas del joven aristócrata y relajó un poco el ceño, sobre todo cuando comenzó a hablar.

-No sabía que este era el comportamiento normal para tratar a los clientes.  
-Bueno, no hablaba en nada, y solo observaba la habitación con cara de asco –contestó con simpleza el rubio.  
-Hm… Necesito ayuda con un pequeño asunto, señor…  
-Zwingli.

Vash le prestó toda la atención del mundo y esperó pacientemente a que hablara. Su jefe ahora mismo no estaba y le había dejado al cargo de la tienda.

-Necesito un hombre para todo.  
-¿De qué se trata? –preguntó con curiosidad.  
-Quiero un hombre al que pueda encargarle diversas tareas que exigen la máxima discreción.  
-Aquí solo arreglamos zapatos –dijo Vash entrecerrando los ojos y bajando la mirada hacia el libro.

Roderich asiente con la cabeza y se coloca el sobrero sobre su cabeza.

-Pues… Entonces no tenemos nada más de lo que hablar. Buenos días, aunque… Piénselo.

El castaño salió por la puerta y, antes de cerrarla, habló.

-Antes de que acabe el mes, volveré a por su respuesta.

Roderich volvió a subirse al coche de caballos y volvió a su casa, donde le estaba esperando una persona muy especial para él, según le había dicho el mayordomo. Se quitó la capa y el sombrero y, arreglándose el resto de la ropa, caminó hasta la pequeña sala de estar. Allí estaba ella, vestida con un hermoso vestido verde a juego con sus llamativos ojos y contrastando con su brillante cabello largo, castaño y rizado.

-Elizabetha –dijo con voz afectuosa.  
-¡Roderich! –exclamó esta-. ¡¿Cómo estás?! –dijo ella dándole un pequeño abrazo acompañado de un beso en la mejilla. Se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde que eran pequeños.  
-Perfectamente ahora que estás aquí –se sentó en el sillón junto a la mujer sin soltarle las manos-. ¿Dónde estuviste ayer?

La castaña sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo de siempre. Me encontré con Gilbert y me peleé con él.  
-¿Otra vez? –preguntó alzando una ceja. Le molestó que pronunciara ese nombre en su presencia-. Elizabetha, eres una señorita, no puedes dejarte caer en sus provocaciones  
-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. ¡Es que me pone enferma! Con esos aires de grandeza, siempre peinándose el pelo plateado ese que tiene, que parece un señor mayor, pero que le brilla con los rayos de sol; esos ojos rojos tan profundos y vivaces que parecen refulgir como los rubíes, esa sonrisa egocentrista y superior que pone siempre que suelta alguna de sus puyitas pero que cambia a otra más tierna cuando… -abrió los ojos y se tapó la boca con las manos antes de dejar escapar una risa-. Lo siento, es que me voy por las ramas.

Roderich se mordió el labio y, tras bajar los párpados y volverlos a levantar, la sonrió amargamente.

-Parece como si estuvieras enamorada de él –comentó intentando ocultar el dolor de su voz.  
-¡¿Qué?! –gritó sorprendida y comenzó a negarlo-. ¡No!  
-El sonrojo de tus mejillas no parece decir lo mismo.  
-Eso es porque hace mucho calor aquí –comenta sacando el abanico y moviéndolo con rapidez para darse aire-. ¿Podemos abrir la ventana?

Antes de que terminase el mes, Roderich volvió acompañado de Andrei a la pequeña zapatería de la ciudad. Entro por la puerta y un señor mayor salió a su encuentro.

-Buenas tardes, señor. ¿En qué podemos servirle? –preguntó servicial el hombre.  
-¿No trabaja aquí el señor Zwingli?

El señor pareció sorprendido en un principio pero luego asintió con la cabeza y, tras pedirle al castaño que esperase un momento, desapareció tras la cortina y volvió acompañado por Vash. El rubio cuando le vio, entendió enseguida lo que pasaba y le pidió a su jefe unos segundos, saliendo al exterior con el castaño.

-¿Y bien?  
-Esa es mi línea, señor Zwingli. ¿Qué ha decidido?  
-Mi respuesta es no.

Roderich sonrió y bajó la mirada. Metió una de las manos en el bolsillo y sacó una bolsa de terciopelo negro, completamente llena.

-Ten –dijo tirándola hacia las manos de Vash para que este la cogiera al vuelo-. Son treinta monedas de oro.  
-Es… mucho dinero.  
-Eso es lo que te pagaré por hacer cada uno de los trabajos que te mande. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Vash observó pacientemente al hombre e hizo el amago de devolvérselo.

-Pero es mucho… Yo…  
-No voy a arruinarme por pagarte esto –dice con una pequeña sonrisa-. ¿Aceptas o no?  
-¿Tengo que dejar mi trabajo?  
-No, para nada. ¿Entonces?  
-Acepto.

Ya tenía a mi hombre de confianza. Podría habérselo encargado a Andrei, como había estado haciendo desde siempre, pero, de un tiempo a este, ya no me inspiraba tanta confianza. Sin embargo, cuando miró a Vash en aquella pequeña zapatería, con aquel carácter y genio que había mostrado con un desconocido, le había inspirado una confianza y un anonimato bastante atractivo para lo que tenía pensado hacer. El primer trabajo que le encargó, fue el de acompañarle a un club nocturno. Unos cuantos hombres le debían una alta cantidad de dinero por unas deudas de juego contraídas. Si fuera él solo, le torearían y le ignorarían, sin embargo, con Vash a su lado, eso no pasaría. Y no pasó. Tras observar a Vash, con su mal humor y con la pistola que sacó cuando intentaron burlase de él, soltaron el dinero en seguida. Los trabajos fueron sucediéndose y Vash los cumplía a rajatabla, haciéndolos a la perfección y con la mayor discreción posible. Un punto a su favor. Había elegido bien y, gracias a él, podía pasar más tiempo con su dama, a la que cortejaba siempre que le era posible.

Elizabetha y Roderich pasaron juntos más tardes, tranquilas tardes llenas de risas, música y poemas. Sin embargo, Roderich no estaba del todo contento. En casi todas sus conversaciones, el nombre del albino salía a la luz. Y no es que el castaño tuviese algún tipo de complejo de inferioridad o alguna envidia. Pero aquello tenía que terminar. Pidió a Andrei que le acompañase hasta la zapatería y entró en la tienda, con la firme convicción de encargarle a Vash un nuevo trabajo. Tras salir con el rubio fuera de la tienda y caminar hasta una esquina, lejos de miradas indiscretas.

-Vash, tengo otro trabajo para ti.  
-¿De qué se trata?  
-Quiero que hagas desaparecer a cierta persona. A un hombre –contestó seriamente.  
-¿Quién es?  
-Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Vash alzó una ceja asombrado y sonrió levemente.

-¿Y qué ha hecho?  
-Ronda demasiado a mi prometida… Bueno, futura prometida.  
-¿La dama de la que no dejáis de hablar?

Roderich asintió y, tras darle unas cuantas señas acerca del albino, se marchó a casa. No tuvo que esperar demasiado, exactamente una semana y media. Elizabetha llegó a casa del castaño llorando.

-H-han matado a G-Gilbert –consiguió exclamar entre sollozos.

Roderich la abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a sonreír. Ya estaba fuera de su objetivo y no se interpondría entre él y Elizabetha. La castaña se quedó a dormir en su casa junto a su carabina para evitar las habladurías de la gente, que podía ser muy cruel en aquella época. Aquella misma noche, Vash se acercó a casa del castaño. Llamó a la puerta y tras explicarle al mayordomo el motivo de su visita, esperó en la sala de estar hasta que apareció el castaño.

-¿Qué sucede, Vash? Creí haberte dicho que no vinieras a mi casa a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.  
-Y lo es… ¿Cuándo piensas pagarme todo lo que me debes? Llevo mucho tiempo sin ver ni una sola moneda –contestó seriamente cruzando los brazos.  
-¿Pagarte? ¿No te parecieron suficientes las treinta monedas de oro?  
-Eso fue por el primer trabajo. Tú mismo lo dijiste.

Roderich se señaló y negó con la cabeza.

-No, temo que me expliqué mal.  
-No, dijiste claramente que no te arruinarías por darme por cada trabajo treinta monedas de oro. Ahora no cambies tus palabras.  
-Lo siento, pero eso no va a ser posible –dijo Roderich entrecerrando los ojos.  
-No eres un hombre de palabra –contestó asqueado Vash haciendo la intentona de marcharse, sin embargo, antes de que saliera por la puerta, el castaño le llamó.  
-Vash, al menos quédate conmigo a tomar algo. Una copa, ¿de acuerdo?

Vash asintió y ambos se fueron a tomar un trago. Allí estaban, en uno de los locales de más baja clase de la ciudad, bebiendo una copa del mejor whiskey que tenían en el bar. Sin embargo, no fue el alcohol lo que les subió a la cabeza. Vash se puso una mano en la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos. El sudor comenzó a cubrir su frente y los colores subieron a su rostro.

-Creo… Que me voy a ir a casa, no me encuentro muy bien.

El rubio se giró para mirar a su acompañante y le vio tirado sobre la barra, con los ojos cerrados. Vash comenzó a moverle en un intento por despertarle. Pero fue inútil. Los segundos pasaron y, tras comenzar a ver borroso, Vash se desplomó en la barra para no levantarse más, tal y como había hecho Roderich minutos antes.

Los cuerpos de seguridad encontraron ambos cuerpos alertados por un joven, al que le estuvieron tomando declaración.

-Y dice que no vio nada raro durante toda la noche.  
-No. Trabajo por las noches como camarero en este local y, cuando llegó la hora de cerrar, fui a despertarles y no se movían. No tenían pulso y les llamé a ustedes. Creí que solo se trataba de un par de borrachos que habían sucumbido por la embriagadez y que estaban durmiendo, pero no pensé que fuera a ser un sueño eterno.

El policía apuntó lo dicho por el hombre rubio y asintió.

-Muchas gracias, señor…  
-Andrei, me llamo Andrei –contestó el rubio con una sonrisa misteriosa que haría desconfiar a cualquiera.

Roderich abrió los ojos y miro fijamente al suizo y al rumano. Ese sueño le había helado la sangre. Sabía que el suizo siempre había estado a su lado en todos los momentos, sobretodo en su infancia cuando Hungría y Prusia le molestaban. También sabía del asco que le tenía el representante rumano, aunque no sabía muy bien el porqué. Andrei le miró y le sonrió como hacía siempre a cualquier extraño, mostrando esos particulares colmillos que tenía.

-La avaricia es uno de los pecados en los que todos podemos perdernos. ¡Cuántos hombres no habrán sucumbido por el refulgir dorado de unas cuantas monedas! Judas, vendió a Jesucristo por treinta monedas. Por eso, debemos tener siempre en mente en compartir todo con el prójimo y no pensar que, por abarcar más bienes o personas a nuestro alrededor, seremos más felices –parloteaba Pietro-. Y, por último, llegamos al final de los pecados… Cerraremos con la gula.

* * *

**Pues ya está...**

**Esta es la quinta historia, la avaricia... Y al que he metido ha sido a Roderich... Le venía al pelo porque, conociendo su fama de tacaño y lo que le gusta tener las cosas bajo control (al menos, yo me lo imagino así), pues... Ya sabéis lo que dicen: "La avaricia rompió el saco" o algo por el estilo. No estoy muy puesta en el refranero español, pero no pasa nada porque me pondré al día pronto x'D Y bueno... Las tres historias estaban conectadas entre sí... La anterior de Vash, creo que fue un poco de nexo entre la primera y esta tercera x'D**

**Ana-chiaaan: Bueno... Pareja repetí pero... Mm... No salía mucho de ella, reconócelo x'D ¿He roto mi cadena infinita de desgracias gratuitas? Pues ala... Ya está muerto y remuerto, ya se ha encargado Andrei de ello (no lo podía evitar... Es que amo al rumanito vampirito... ¿te lo había dicho ya no? x'D)... Ha matado a ambos, para que no te quejes... Te dejo dos muertes y un destino (?) Vale, olvida eso... Creo que se me ha ido la pinza. Ya se que me quierres que tooda su almaa señorritaa! Pues como la quierro yooo! x'D Yao, Yao... Que voy a por ti, ¿eh? x'D**

**Namakemono97: Jajajaja... Me lo decís todas y yo no me he visto esa saga (Bueno, creo que alguna canción suelta porque no me gusta Vocaloid *se esconde para que no la maten*) Pero al final acabaré viéndomela x'D Pues nada, sigue leyendo el fic y me cuentas ;D**

**Aam... Dentro de poco es el último capítulo. Solo queda el de la GULA... ¿Quién creéis que puede ser y por qué? Por favor decir cualquier cosa, como que creéis que tratará sobre un rata que arregla platos de cocina en un restaurante famoso y que dominará el mundo (Lo sé, no tiene nada que ver, pero en fin x'D)...**

**Y nada más... Espero que os haya gustado ;D**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Ciao~~**

**¿Review, gatos, pasta, galleta, vodka, wine, scones, hamburger, salmiakki, tomates, cartas bomba, cuchillos, sartenazos, tuberías, hachas, woks,...? Personajes son todos bienvenidos ;D**


	8. VIII Gula

**¡Hola!**

**¡Ay! Tengo ganitas de llorar... Hemos llegado al capítulo final y... y... Puff... No sé mucho que decir... Así que me lo pienso y os lo dejo abajo, aunque sé lo más importante y es: **

**¡GRACIAS!**

**Título: Pecatta Capitalli (Lo he traducido por Google Translate porque yo de Latín, poco... Eso me pasa por haber sido de ciencias)**

**Pareja: Pareja aquí... Sadiq x Heracles (¡Sí! ¡Más amor-odio pa la saca!) Y alguna que otra al final si queréis encontrarlas x'D**

**Capítulos: 8 capítulos (y tal vez algún extra... Pero no lo creo)**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de nuestro Awesome Dios Himaruya-sensei**

**Advertencias: Yaoi... ChicoxChico... Personificación de los países... Palabras malsonantes... Situaciones raras y algunas, incómodas y asquerosas (por lo menos, yo lo pasé mal escribiendo algunas). Esto... Creo que querréis matarme al final... De la historia de la gula... **

**Aclaraciones: Bueno, pues aparte de lo dicho en los anteriores capítulos, no mucho más.**

**Espero que os guste ;D**

**Eire~**

* * *

**VIII. Gula**

**"La gula y concupiscencia, matan más que la abstinencia".  
Anónimo.**

Heracles observó de nuevo al hombre frente a él. Alto, moreno, con una barba incipiente, los ojos verdes y una máscara cubriéndole el rostro. La sonrisa sádica que decoraba su rostro le congelaba la sangre.

-Te has portado muy mal, ¿verdad, niño? –dijo Sadiq entrecerrando los ojos-. Muy, muy mal.

Tragó saliva copiosamente al observar el látigo que asía tenso entre sus manos.

-Y mereces un castigo por ello –sentenció-. Sin embargo, para que veas lo piadoso que soy, te daré la oportunidad de explicarte. Y ahora, dime. ¿Por qué te escapaste del castillo?

Heracles apartó la vista ligeramente y volvió a mirarle. Sentía como sus piernas temblaban ligeramente debajo de la pequeña túnica de esclavo con la que estaba vestido. Sadiq se acercó hasta él y, con uno de sus dedos desplazándose por la mandíbula del pequeño, la delineó con suavidad.

-Habla –dijo con autoridad y cansancio.

El joven negó con la cabeza y Sadiq ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Yo te diré porqué… Porque he sido demasiado blando contigo.

Heracles negó con la cabeza e hizo la intentona de hablar, más Sadiq sonrió todavía más y posó uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios.

-Sshh… Tranquilo, sabes que tengo razón –dijo con vehemencia-. He sido y soy demasiado blando contigo… Pero eso tiene solución –terminó de decir con tono tétrico.

Con un rápido movimiento, giró a Heracles y le puso contra la pared. Pegó su cuerpo al del joven y acercó su boca a su oreja.

-Acabo de decidir tu castigo –un simple chasquido bastó para que viniera un sirviente con un cubo de agua y, tan rápido como vino se fue-. ¿Ves esto?

Riendo como un loco, le tiró el cubo de agua fría encima, calándole de arriba abajo. Después, obligó a Heracles a ponerse de rodillas y de espaldas a él.

-Muy mal, niño… Comencemos –dijo antes de tensar el látigo entre sus manos para después alzarlo.

El sonido cortante del cuero contra el viento resonó por toda la habitación para acabar con un chasquido seco y doloroso contra la espalda del menor. Los gritos de dolor del joven se sucedían a medida que los latigazos aumentaban en velocidad y número. Pronto, su espalda estuvo llena de sangre por las heridas abiertas y la frente de Sadiq estaba llena de pequeñas perlas de sudor. Su sonrisa era cada vez mayor, disfrutaba con el dolor ajeno, sobre todo del joven que tenía arrodillado a sus pies, el cual sollozaba ligeramente, intentando contener los espasmos de su llanto.

-¿Os ha dolido? Disculparme –murmuró arrodillándose a su lado, alzando uno de su mechones y apartándolo de su oreja para que el joven le escuchara-. Pero no hemos terminado con el castigo –dijo y, tras sujetar las manos de Heracles tras su espalda con el látigo, comenzó a subirle la túnica.

Sadiq metió uno, dos y hasta tres dedos por el orificio anal de Heracles, provocando fricción al sacarlos y volverlos a introducir. Poco le importaron las súplicas del más joven. Con su otra mano, Sadiq comenzó a masturbarse, preparándose para el acto con el que pensaba castigar a Heracles.

-P-por favor… -suplicó Heracles con voz asustadiza y entrecortada con el llanto.  
-¿Por favor? Tranquilo, que pronto estarás satisfecho.  
-¡No me toquéis! –gritó armándose de todo el valor que pudo conseguir.  
-No te he tocado en todo el tiempo que llevas en mi casa. Eres mi esclavo y jamás me he aprovechado. ¿Sabes lo que te habría pasado en alguna otra casa? Habrías sido violado, vendido y asesinado porque… Seamos realistas, no eres muy útil que digamos. Así que, siéntete feliz de que haya esperado tanto tiempo.

Tras un pequeño tirón de parte de sus dedos, acercó su miembro a la entrada de Heracles y lo penetró sin ningún tipo de contemplación. El grito que salió de la garganta de Heracles retumbó en los oídos de Sadiq que lo tomó como una muestra de continuidad en su tarea. Muchas envestidas, gritos por doquier y gemidos sofocados por los besos que Sadiq daba a Heracles en la espalda. Un último espasmo sentido tras comenzar todo su cuerpo a temblar y Sadiq se vino dentro del menor. Salió de él y se levantó, observando a Heracles tirado en el suelo, atado de las manos, con la túnica levantada mostrando su desnudez de cintura hacia abajo y temblando ligeramente mientras las lágrimas caían al suelo, sin mostrar su rostro por los cabellos que le caían.

-Vamos, Heracles, no ha sido para tanto, ¿no crees? –contestó Sadiq antes de salir de la habitación.

El paso de los años pasó raudo y veloz. Heracles intentó varias veces escapar en vano pero siempre era delatado por alguien al servicio del príncipe Sadiq. Y el príncipe le castigaba siempre por ello. Le mojaba, le azotaba y después le obligaba a mantener relaciones sexuales con él. Y sin embargo, aunque Heracles no intentara escapar todos los días, siempre era llamado al dormitorio de Sadiq, para acabar teniendo el mismo destino.

Las preocupaciones sobre el reino no eran algo que pesaran sobre la mente del joven príncipe, ni las muertes, como la de su padre el sultán.

-¡El sultán ha muerto! ¡El sultán ha muerto! –exclamaban los criados por toda la casa.

Sadiq, en aquel instante, estaba tumbado en su cama, acompañado de un montón de cortesanas, todas sin ropa y con algunas alhajas como única muestra de vestido. Recibió la noticia como la cosa más natural del mundo, sin cubrir su desnudez, con una copa de vino en la mano y una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios.

Más la alegría no habría de durarle en demasía. Su padre, el sultán, había dictaminado antes de su muerte que, en el caso de fallecer, su hijo habría de desposarse con la muchacha elegida. Y, eso no fue de alegría para el joven príncipe, que montó en cólera por la noticia. Pegó a los sirvientes, rompió los tapices y telas colgantes de techos y suelos, hasta intentó desahogarse con los placeres carnales que pudieran proporcionarle las mujeres en su casa. Nada de eso era suficiente. Heracles era su siguiente baza, y la utilizó muy bien. Continuó aprovechándose de él sin tomar en consideración nada más. Le humillaba, le vejaba y le violaba, intentando calmar la ira que le consumía.

Pronto, el día de la boda entre el príncipe y la joven elegida por el antiguo sultán llegó y con ella las numerosas fiestas que cubrieron de alegría al pueblo. Una ceremonia religiosa como dictaminaba la fe musulmana. Una cena copiosa y la noche de bodas.

Cuando cayó la noche y la gente se mantenía en el mundo de los sueños, Sadiq salió de su habitación y caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de los sirvientes. Una doncella con el sueño ligero salió a su encuentro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, mi señor?  
-Heracles.

La doncella asintió con la cabeza y desapareció rauda y veloz hacia una de las habitaciones de los criados. Apareció minutos después acompañada de Heracles y esperó a las nuevas órdenes del nuevo sultán.

-Prepáranos una habitación donde nadie nos moleste.  
-Enseguida.

La doncella preparó una habitación y ambos hombres se metieron dentro. Heracles miró a Sadiq a los ojos con los labios fruncidos.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?  
-No soporto a esa mujer… Solo tú me comprendes –dijo abrazándole y besándole en los labios.

Le rodeó con los brazos y continuó besándole por todo el cuerpo. Heracles se vio de pronto tumbado entre los cojines de seda con el sultán encima suya, disfrutando de las caricias, las cuales había comenzado a apreciar a lo largo de los años. Y ahora, inclusive podría decir que se había enamorado de aquel que fuera príncipe. Besos, mordiscos, caricias para acabar todo eso con la unión de ambos cuerpos. Los gemidos rompían la quietud del silencio, envolviéndoles solo a ellos dos.

-Sadiq… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

El mayor le miró y le abrazó.

-Nada.  
-¿Nada? –preguntó extrañado-. ¿Cómo que nada? ¿Qué pasa con ella?  
-No puedo repudiarla, Heracles. Es ahora mi esposa, la mujer que eligió mi padre.

Heracles se incorporó y se tapó ligeramente con una de las telas.

-¿Y yo?

Sadiq sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

-¿Tienes envidia? –comentó a modo de broma, más la expresión seria del menor le hizo entrecerrar los ojos-. Heracles, no te preocupes, si vamos a seguir viéndonos. No voy a dejar de acudir a tu lecho.  
-No quiero ser el segundo plato.  
-¿Pretendías que me casara contigo?  
-Bueno, te aprovechaste de mi siendo más joven, exactamente trece años.  
-Heracles, no puedo hacer eso, lo sabes. Tu madre me mataría.  
-¿Y no te mataría por saber que te has acostado conmigo? ¡Somos hermanos!  
-Medio hermanos –mordió entre dientes Sadiq.  
-Compartimos sangre y tú no has dudado ni un solo momento en acostarte conmigo y hacerte tu puta. No soy como tus cortesanas. Ten cuidado conmigo.

Sadiq soltó una risa cruel.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y qué vas a hacerme? –preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

Sin embargo no se esperó lo siguiente. Heracles sacó una daga y la clavó en su estómago, apretándola y profundizando en la herida.

-Esto. Todo este tiempo me has estado utilizando, me has humillado, me has forzado y te has pensado que tenías todo mi cariño… Y, todo este tiempo, no he pensado más que en hacerte pagar lo que empezaste aquella noche.

Sadiq abrió los ojos y la boca, pero no conseguía pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Ignoraste mis súplicas y todo para divertirte un poco. No he sido más que un juguete para ti. Me has usado solo para saciarte. Para saciarte sexualmente. Y, esa gula que tenías por mi cuerpo, te ha costado la vida. Ya ves… Y ahora, aprovecharé para marcharme… Para dejarte aquí morir, en tu inmundicia.

Sadiq observó al griego dormir a su lado tras despertar de aquella pequeña visión. Agradecía que el crío malcriado jamás le hubiera apuñalado como en el sueño, aunque si le había abandonado para pedir su independencia. Aunque todo eso solo lo hacía más divertido. Giró su mirada hacia Pietro que continuaba hablando.

-El pecado de la gula no responde solo al placer de los alimentos y la bebida, sino a cualquier tipo de exceso de nuestra vida. Es importante saber cuándo parar en los momentos indicados para no caer presos de tan horribles insultos a Dios. Estos, queridos hermanos, son los pecados que nos están acechando en cualquier minuto de nuestra vida. En cada esquina, con cada acción… Debemos ser fuertes y no caer en las tentaciones que el Diablo nos manda. Debemos permanecer siempre bajo la palabra del Señor, el único que cuida de nuestras vidas. Por eso, demos gracias al Señor por cuidar siempre de nosotros y alabemos su gracia.  
-¡Amén! –gritó Alfred levantándose y siendo seguido por el resto de países.  
-¡Ve~ Ludwing! ¡Vamos a comer pasta! –exclamó Feliciano tirando del brazo del alemán.  
-Vamos a donde quieras pero salgamos de aquí –musitó el rubio dejándose arrastrar.

Los países salieron en tropel fuera de la sala de reuniones, como alma que lleva al diablo, algunos acompañados y otros solos, pero dejando solo a Pietro en la gran habitación.

-Señor, perdónalos, porque no son más que ovejas descarriadas que no saben lo que hacen… -dijo negando con la cabeza y suspirando antes de santiguarse con el signo de la cruz.

* * *

**Pues ya está...**

**Esta es la última historia... Me da penita que se haya acabado, pero hay una cosa que quiero aclarar. La gula, no es como nosotros la conocemos. Antiguamente, gula (todo esto por Santa Wikipedia y San Google) abarcaba cualquier forma de exceso. Estaba marcado por el consumo excesivo de manera irracional o innecesaria, incluyendo ciertas formas de comportamiento destructivo. Y ese es el significado que yo quería poner. El que algo nos guste tanto como para no hacer más que estar haciendo esa misma cosa hasta el agotamiento (En el caso de Sadiq, su nada sana obsesión con Heracles y de darle a la mandanga x'D)**

**Namakemono97: ¡¿Sí?! ¡Es que creo que es al que mejor le va! Porque quería como abarcarlo todo y así no se puede x'D Aunque, en un principio, pensé en Dinamarca, por lo de territorios y más territorios... Pero bueno, esa es otra historia que comenzaré x'D Esto... ¡YO TAMBIEN ADORO A ESE RUMANITO VAMPIRO! Es que es tan asgdfhasfdhadf... ¿Eli se ha quedado solita? ¡Nah! ¡Tiene al sexoso vampirito para que la consuele! x'D ¡Wii! ¡No voy a morir!**

**Pangea-chan: No te preocupes, cada uno pasa cuando tiene tiempo ^^ *coge la botella de vodka* ¡¿Para mí?! *sonríe* ¡Pa' qué te has molestado! Malotes son un rato x'D Pero bueno... Por eso les queremos x'D**

**Y yo... Bueno, que, de verdad, os quiero dar las gracias por leer el fic, a todas las personas que han comentado en los capítulos, en los que han dejado algún review a lo largo de los capitulos, a los que no lo han hecho, a los que me han estado siguiendo, a los que lo han puesto en favoritos, a los que lo han puesto en alertas, quienes tras leer esto, han ido a otros de mis fics. De verdad... Muchísimas gracias... Ni todas las palabras del mundo podrían ahora mismo, explicar y describir como me siento. ¡MIL GRACIAS! ¡DE VERDAD!**

**Y bueno... No me queda más que despedirme, esperando leeros en algún otro fic, reencontrándonos por esta gran web y, por supuesto, que os haya gustado. De verdad, espero que os hayan gustado los capítulos (aunque hubiera gente que quería asesinarme por ciertas cosas x'D) Y nada más...**

**Os quiero muchísimo**

**¡Gracias, gracias y mil gracias corazones!**

**Ciao~~**


End file.
